Make it true
by talassan
Summary: Un fic post An Embarrassment of Bitches (4x13). Tengo escrita una historia de varios capítulos, pero también podría funcionar como OS. Solo díganme si les gusta y les interesa saber cómo Kate logrará Make it true. Si leen el primer capitulo entenderán de que hablo
1. Capítulo 1

**Como el OS que publiqué hace un rato, esta también es una historia que escribí hace unos meses y que se quedó ahí aparcada. Me acordaba que ahí estaban pero no sentía el impulso de activarme para publicarlas ... hoy por alguna razón me desperté con esas ganas. Tal vez deban agradecerle al golpe que me di en la cabeza al caerme de la silla.**

 **Espero que disfruten tanto como yo ahora que la releí ... es impresionante como cuando leo historias mias de hace tiempo me parece inverosimil que esas palabras hayan salido de mi.**

 **Si tienen tiempo, dejen un review please !**

* * *

-Está bien, tú puedes ser el divertido -dijo Kate mirando a Rick-. Yo seré la mala -continuó girándose hacia donde se encontraba el perro-, porque de ninguna manera me vas a llenar el sofá de pelos.

-No, pero si él está completamente feliz ahí mismo -dijo el escritor tratando, de alguna manera, que ella no se sintiera mal por no querer compartir su sillón con Royal-. Oh -prosiguió, acaparando de nuevo la atención de la detective-, y le encanta cuando le frotas entre los ojos -le informó a una Kate sonriente, conmovida por la forma en que él trataba de hacerla sentir bien-. Sólo círculos con el dedo, así -continuó, tomando la mano de ella para ejemplificar el movimiento que el perro tanto disfrutaba-. No demasiado fuerte, solo ... -se interrumpió a sí mismo al darse cuenta de la intimidad del momento que estaban compartiendo, acariciando suavemente el dorso de su mano con su pulgar derecho sobre su dedo índice, mientras que, con la mano izquierda, sostenía la de la detective a la altura de los dedos.

Un silencio cargado de intensidad y algo incómodo se hizo, al tiempo que Rick continuaba acariciando suavemente a Kate, quien, por un momento, se paralizó sin saber exactamente cómo reaccionar ante ese gesto que estaba enviando miles de descargas eléctricas desde su mano hasta el resto de su cuerpo, empezando por su corazón que se había entibiado completamente por la cercanía de un ser que, por más que llevara años tratando de negárselo a sí misma, había sido el único en lograr derribar ese muro que ella había construido alrededor de su corazón, y hacerse dueño del mismo por completo.

Con la capacidad de raciocinio momentáneamente desconectada debido a la ternura que el acto inocente de él derrochaba, Kate solamente fue capaz de alzar su rostro para fijar su mirada en la inmensidad azul que representaban los ojos del escritor. Se podría decir que fue coincidencia, o que él percibió de reojo el movimiento de su musa y eso fue lo que lo llevó a actuar en consecuencia; pero la realidad es que con la sincronía que los caracteriza, Rick elevó su mirada al mismo tiempo que ella, abandonando su observación de la zona masajeada sin detener la misma aunque sí ralentizándola. Sus almas permanecieron unidas unos momentos más a través de la profunda comunicación de sus iris conectados, hasta que Kate, al límite de su autocontrol, rompió el momento llamándolo por su apellido.

-Esto... Sí, lo has entendido -balbuceó Rick aún algo conmocionado por el gesto más íntimo que habían compartido desde hacía mucho tiempo.

Evidentemente el tono de advertencia en la voz de Kate le indicaba que estaba muy cerca de rebasar una línea que ella no estaba preparada para traspasar todavía. Ya se lo había explicado -o eso creía él- en los columpios cuando fue a buscarlo a aquella firma de libros, y le había quedado claro: lo entendía, comprendía que ella necesitaba más tiempo y estaba dispuesto a esperarla cuanto fuera necesario. Lo que lo confundía era que el mensaje que había recibido durante el lapso de tiempo en que sus ojos permanecieron unidos, era completamente opuesto a ese pedido que ella le había realizado, tal vez veladamente, pero de viva voz.

Sin saber qué más decir o cómo proceder Castle tomó el camino que siempre le daba resultado: se puso su máscara de escritor de Best-Sellers extrovertido, gracioso y ocurrente; y se dispuso a salir del departamento de ella.

-Ok, diviértanse chicos -dijo con entusiasmo mientras se encaminaba hacia la puerta, dejando a Kate con la mirada fija en el piso, perdida en una guerra interna entre lo que su corazón le estaba claramente pidiendo a gritos y lo que su razón, demasiado estricta y restrictiva, le dictaba una vez más.

-No me extrañes demasiado -todavía encontró oportuno añadir Castle con su sonrisa de portada plasmada en el rostro-. El perro, no tú -concluyó alzando momentáneamente la mirada hacia Kate cuya imagen de pura turbación, prácticamente lo hizo salir corriendo hacia el pasillo del edificio para escapar de esa situación que, dado que no podía actuar como realmente deseaba, no tenía idea alguna de cómo resolver.

Sin embargo, y cuando ya tenía la mano en el pomo de la puerta y respiraba aliviado a sabiendas de que, una vez hubiese escapado de ahí, Kate no volvería a tocar el tema -como era su costumbre- y habría librado con éxito la batalla contra la incomodidad del momento; sintió una presión inesperada sobre su hombro izquierdo y, al girarse para descubrir el origen, grande fue su sorpresa al encontrarse frente a frente con ese brillo chispeante tan especial que solo había visto refulgir en esas dos esmeraldas, que había aprendido a amar tanto, en una ocasión anterior: mientras permanecían en una calle oscura tratando de encontrar cualquier solución posible para salvar a sus compañeros de una muerte inminente.

Lo que ocurrió a continuación podría ser considerado como un deja-vu: una mirada intensa penetrando hasta los lugares más recónditos del alma de Rick, seguida por unas manos aventureras deslizándose entre las hebras de su cabello, al tiempo que lo instaban vehementemente a eliminar la distancia que los separaba para fundirse en un beso ardiente y apasionado, que derrochaba una mezcla simbiótica de ternura y deseo contenido, enmarcado por una sinfonía de suspiros y gemidos que provenían de lo más hondo de su ser y le robaban el aliento y la razón.

El corazón desbocado de Kate luchaba por escaparse de su pecho, repleto de euforia ante el hecho de haber sido -por una vez- escuchado, aunada a la emoción indescriptible y mil veces más intensa de lo que nunca hubiera podido imaginar, de estarse entregando finalmente -y sin misión encubierta tras la cual ocultarse- a esa atracción magnética casi irrefrenable que Castle al completo, pero especialmente sus ojos y sus labios, ejercían sobre ella.

Un ladrido entusiasta de Royal, hizo explotar la burbuja de corazoncitos de miel que embotaba el cerebro de la detective, llevándola de regreso a una realidad en la que no se encontraba entre los brazos de Rick frente a la puerta cerrada de su departamento, sino a 5 buenos pasos de esta, donde había permanecido ensimismada en ese sueño idealizado que moría por hacer realidad.

Con un suspiro resignado y maldiciéndose a sí misma por haber dejado volar su mente hasta el punto de no diferenciar el sueño de la realidad, se dirigió hacia el sofá, desde donde animó al perro a acompañarla, cautivada por esa carita de cachorro abandonado que tanto se asemejaba a la que ponía con gran éxito su compañero.

* * *

 **Entonces, díganme algo ... así como quedó es suficiente o quieren más?**

 **Digamos que la primera** **opción (síguelo o con eso basta) que obtenga primero 5 votos gana ... que les parece?**


	2. Capítulo 2

**Bueno ... después de una aplastante victoria del sí frente al no por un 7-0 ... aquí les dejo la continuación !**

 **Espero que disfruten la lectura ... tal vez este capítulo no sea lo que esperaban pero eventualmente se resolverá ... prometido**

 **No olviden tomarse 2 minutitos extra para dejarme una review por favoooor!**

* * *

Royal definitivamente era un perro con suerte porque, no solo había tenido el privilegio de compartir tanto el sofá como la cama de Kate, sino que había logrado encontrar un hogar y una amiga, no de su tamaño, pero al menos de su especie.

En otra ocasión cualquiera después de lo sucedido con Rick, la detective habría pasado una mala noche, recriminándose su cobardía y anhelando a la vez que añorando la presencia del escritor a su lado. Pero su acompañante canino se había encargado de distraer sus pensamientos de la autoflagelación y la autocompasión haciéndola sentir mucho más liviana y relajada de lo que había –incluso- aspirado a estar recientemente.

Pero el caso estaba cerrado, Royal con su nueva familia, Rick tenía de regreso a Alexis y Kate, bueno Kate estaba de nuevo sola en casa sintiendo aun el fantasma de la caricia de él sobre su mano. Si era sincera consigo misma, se sentía mucho más a gusto en ese departamento que en el antiguo, era más espacioso, más luminoso … podría decir que la nueva-vieja Kate que había resurgido con la llegada de Castle a su vida, se podía ver plasmada en el lugar elegido para establecer su residencia. Pero en momentos como ese, que con cada día que pasaba se hacían más y más frecuentes, el lugar se reducía ante sus ojos a unas meras paredes y techo bajo el cual guarecerse, privado de la alegría y el calor de hogar que la antigua Kate no parecía necesitar en su vida y que la Kate del presente solo lograba sentir cuando el susodicho escritor merodeaba por los alrededores.

Recientemente le había tomado gusto a visitar el loft, en cuanto traspasaba la puerta, podía sentirse la presencia de Rick irradiando el lugar, incluso si este no se encontraba en él. Estando ahí, podía sentirse cómo el aura de calidez y luminosidad del recinto lo contagiaba a uno poco a poco. Era, sin duda, el lugar más acogedor en el que había estado desde la muerte de Johanna; y estaba segura de que el escritor era capaz de impregnar de ese ambiente cualquier sitio en el que se encontrara, de hecho, estaba convencida de que el propio Rick era la personificación misma de esta tibieza reconfortante que envolvía cada milímetro de su hogar. Y eso era precisamente lo que ella quería, no, lo que ella necesitaba en ese preciso momento en su vida: un hogar encarnado en cuyo seno pudiese relajarse, dejar de aparentar, bajar sus barreras, ser ella misma y no sentirse vulnerable por ello sino todo lo contrario, protegida. Él era lo que ella necesitaba en su vida, lo sabía, lo llevaba sabiendo desde hacía algún tiempo ya, ahora solo necesitaba asentarlo y actuar en consecuencia para convertirlo en una realidad. Mientras tanto, tendría que conformarse con un baño caliente a la luz de las velas y la imagen de el escritor rodeándola en su abrazo que, si cerraba los ojos, su imaginación podía brindarle fácilmente.

La mañana siguiente fue tranquila. Demasiado tranquila para su gusto ya que, a falta de caso nuevo en el que trabajar, Rick había optado por permanecer escribiendo en casa y, aunque en otro tiempo se habría negado a confesárselo a sí misma, Kate lo extrañaba horrores. Podía parecer una estupidez ya que lo había visto por última vez hacía unas pocas horas, pero la realidad era que echaba de menos la presencia de Castle, sus bromas, la inquietante manera que tenía de mirarla fijamente, sus alocadas teorías, sus apuestas con los chicos a sus espaldas … se había vuelto adicta a la forma en que sus comentarios de niño de nueve años la sacaban de quicio al mismo tiempo que dibujaban una sonrisa en su rostro … y a su sonrisa , a eso también se había vuelto adicta, a esas sonrisas radiantes que se reflejaban en sus ojos al mirarla y que parecían estar reservadas para ella; cuando la miraba así, tenía que hacer acopio de todo su autocontrol y más aún para lograr mantenerse en su sitio y contener el impulso de acariciar esos labios seductores que le pedían a gritos que los atrapara entre los propios.

La voz de Espo pronunciando su nombre la sacó de su dulce ensoñación- Beckett, ¿estás bien?

-Sí, claro. ¿Por qué no habría de estarlo?

-Tu teléfono lleva un rato sonando y pareces no oírlo, traté de avisarte dos veces y tampoco reaccionaste …

-Ehh, sí, sí, el teléfono. No te preocupes Javi, todo está bien.

Y esa llamada era la que había estado esperando todo el día, enfrascada en ese tedioso y solitario papeleo. Esa voz al otro lado del teléfono que la informaba de la dirección en la que se encontraba el cadáver cuya muerte debían investigar, era la excusa perfecta para llamar a Rick. En varias ocasiones esa mañana, había tratado de encontrar una razón para hacerlo ir a la 12 o, al menos, llamarlo y charlar un rato con él, pero todas las ideas habían sido rechazadas por falta de solidez, en todos los escenarios posibles, se hacía flagrantemente patente que el motivo de la llamada no era ni más ni menos que su necesidad de estar en contacto con él; y el ego del escritor no necesitaba en absoluto incentivo alguno.

-¡Detective Beckett! –se oyó la voz de Castle al segundo tono- ¡No puedo creer que ya me extrañes! ¿Algún motivo en especial para llamarme o simplemente querías escuchar mi dulce voz? –bromeó Rick, tal vez por pura casualidad, tal vez percibiendo inconscientemente los pensamientos de ella.

-¡No sueñes, Castle! –contestó Kate, pasado el momento de asombro- Tenemos un caso. Sé que estas escribiendo pero te aviso por si necesitas un respiro o algo de inspiración.

-Sabes perfectamente que la inspiración no la obtengo de los casos, detective –la provocó.

-Bueno, si quieres y tienes tiempo pásate, te mando la dirección en un mensaje. Nos vemos –lo interrumpió Kate antes de perderse en ese tira y afloja que se había vuelto costumbre en ellos y cortó la llamada.

Cuando regresaba a la comisaría habiendo dejado a Lanie terminando de examinar el cuerpo en la escena, Kate sintió la decepción tomar posesión de ella, se había esforzado por conservar la esperanza de que el escritor se apareciera, pero ahora, mientras manejaba su coche, se sintió tonta y frustrada, ni en sus tiempos de adolescente se había sentido así hacia un hombre. Había estado enamorada en varias ocasiones anteriores, incluso había experimentado durante varios años un amor platónico por su mentor, pero nunca había sentido tan fuerte esa necesidad emocional de tenerlos cerca. Claro que Rick realmente había cambiado su vida, le había devuelto la luz, la alegría, las ganas de ser alguien además de la mejor detective de homicidios … él la había sacado del hoyo espiralado y sin fondo en el que estaba profundizando incesantemente. Él le hacía bien a su vida y su presencia en ella se había convertido, casi sin que se diera cuenta, en una necesidad primaria para Kate.

Tal vez había sido demasiado seca con él, probablemente, si le hubiera seguido el juego, él ahora estaría ahí con ella haciendo del trayecto hacia la 12 un momento inolvidable, como todos los que pasaba con él aunque aparentemente fueran fútiles. Pero desde la otra noche en su departamento, algo había cambiado en ella, esa parte de sí misma que se negaba a ver la realidad de sus sentimientos hacia el escritor había, finalmente, abierto los ojos, y ella ya no se sentía capaz de bromear de aquella manera con él sin sentir que se exponía. Le había costado tanto aceptar lo que el escritor significaba realmente para ella que se sentía sumamente frustrada al darse cuenta que esa aceptación, lejos de acercarla a él, interponía una cierta incomodidad entre ambos. Definitivamente necesitaba un consejo y, sin lugar a dudas, la persona indicada para dárselo era Lanie.

-¿Te dice una noche de chicas hoy a las 8? –preguntó en cuanto su amiga descolgó el teléfono.

-¿Una noche de chicas? ¿Esta todo bien, Kate? –preguntó a su vez la forense, habiendo ya notado a la detective algo ausente apenas unos minutos atrás, en la escena del crimen.

-Sí, todo perfecto. Solo se me ocurrió que unas copas y una pizza en casa no nos vendrían nada mal, hace mucho que no nos reunimos … pero si tienes otros planes … -añadió, sintiéndose de repente insegura sobre si realmente era oportuno pedirle consejo a Lanie.

-No digas tonterías, cariño, para ti siempre tengo tiempo. Para eso están las amigas ¿no? Nos vemos en tu casa a las 8 en punto, ya me contarás qué es eso que te está perturbando –concluyó finalizando acto seguido la llamada provocando que Kate sacudiera la cabeza sonriente. Si había alguien en el mundo a quien le era casi imposible ocultarle algo era a Lanie, parecía como si su estado emocional fuera un libro abierto para ella.

* * *

 **Veredicto? Qué les pareció? Merece la pena la lectura?**


	3. Capítulo 3

**Hola hola ! Nuevo capítulo? Se les antoja? Supongo que sí, sino no estarían leyendo esta intro un poco tonta que va perfecto con el mood con el que me levante hoy jajaja**

 **Voy a suponer (y perdónenme si sueno presuntuosa) que les esta gustando el rumbo que esta tomando la historia dado que el capítulo 2 tuvo más reviews que el primero en el que les pregunté explícitamente si querían que lo continuara o no. Así que ... sigan disfrutando de la lectura !**

 **Antier me dijeron después de leer un review: mira que bien, finalmente una persona a la que si le gusta tu historia entre los 400 que entraron a leerla. Si se pusieran usar emojis aquí, les quedaría clara la cara con la que mire a la susodicha persona, pero supongo que pueden imaginársela. La cosa es que después de la mirada asesina, le contesté: no es que de más de 400 personas solo le haya gustado a un puñado sino más bien que solo pocas personas se tomaron el tiempo de dejar un comentario, dudo mucho que las otras 330 personas hayan salido de FF pensando "vaya una mierda de historia, me arrepiento de haberla leído"**

 **Así que, si tienen 2 minutitos, por favor ... déjenme saber qué les está pareciendo y si tienen alguna sugerencia/teoría de lo que podría suceder en el proximo ... también más que bienvenida !**

 **Disculpen** **las faltas, no les voy a mentir diciendo que no tuve tiempo de revisarlo, si que lo revisé pero siempre se acaban pasando más de una.**

* * *

-Entonces, ¿me vas a contar qué hizo el chico escritor ahora? –Preguntó Lanie una vez ambas estuvieron instaladas en el sofá de Kate con una pizza y unas cervezas sobre la mesa baja.

-¿Qué? –Se atragantó la detective, tomada por sorpresa por la repentina pregunta de su amiga. Ella no solía andarse con rodeos, le gustaba ir directo al grano, pero esa vez se había superado a sí misma.

-Chica, no intentes negarme que ese aire melancólico que tenías esta mañana y esa urgencia por una noche de chicas, tiene todo que ver con el chico escritor. Te conozco y a mi no me engañas. Así que, ¿qué ha hecho esta vez? ¡No me digas que la investigadora de seguros cambió de opinión y ha vuelto a escena! ¿O la novia sospechosa se cansó de su maridito y ha vuelto a buscarlo? No será …

-¡Cálmate, Lanie! No es nada de eso. Castle no ha hecho nada malo. Y nadie ha reaparecido que yo sepa. Soy yo –concluyó bajando la cabeza y fijando la mirada en sus manos unidas entre sus rodillas. -¡Estoy hecha un lío! No se qué hacer, Lanie.

-¡Genial! –exclamó la forense, ganándose una mirada incrédula de Kate- En ese caso estás frente a la persona indicada –aclaró al ver la expresión de su amiga-. Tú cuéntamelo todo y veremos cómo lo solucionamos …

Varias horas y cervezas más tarde, la forense había logrado extraer de su amiga hasta el último gramo de información respecto a los sucesos, encuentros –o la falta de ellos-, conversaciones, comentarios -directos o velados- y sentimientos –superfluos, relevantes, importantes y decisivos- que existían entre la detective y el escritor.

-¡Ay amiga! –suspiró finalmente- ¿Por qué insistes en complicarte la vida? El chico escritor se bebe los vientos por ti y tu estás cacheteando la banqueta por él, ¿a qué demonios estás esperando, a que tengan que hacer uso de las pastillitas azules para que el pequeño Ricky se decida a funcionar?

-Eres incorregible – llegó la respuesta de una Kate azorada que sonreía negando con la cabeza. -¿Qué idea descabellada tienes para proponerme?

Tras varias sugerencias alocadas que, en opinión de la detective, no habrían podido surgir de la mente de alguien que no fuera su amiga, la forense se puso seria. –Kate, si vas a rechazar sistemáticamente todas mis ideas sin siquiera dejarme explicarlas, no vamos a llegar a…

-Lanie, ¿de verdad piensas que si fuera capaz de presentarme en la puerta del loft en estos momentos y declararle mi amor a Rick, estaría aquí pidiéndote consejo? Necesito algo más … sutil, una forma de que él se de cuenta por sí solo sin tener que decírselo directamente. Sabes que poner en palabras mis sentimientos nunca se me ha …

-¡Lo tengo! - dijo entusiasmada la legista.

-Pero, ¿qué …? –comenzó Kate, bastante confundida.

-¡Tú no te preocupes por nada, amiga, solo confía en mi! –La cortó Lanie- Y ahora me voy que se está haciendo tarde y mañana hay que madrugar –añadió para después despedirse y salir del departamento como una exhalación, dejando a una Kate estupefacta aun sentada en el sofá.

Había transcurrido una semana y se encontraban en mitad de un nuevo caso, cuando la detective Beckett se dirigía hacia la morgue, tratado de calmar sus ansias. Lanie ya les había proporcionado toda la información posible sobre su víctima, por lo tanto ese no era el motivo por el cual le había pedido que bajara a visitarla lo cual la hacía pensar que tal vez, se había decidido a revelarle finalmente ese misterioso plan que tenía en mente; por otro lado, ya había albergado esa misma esperanza en dos ocasiones anteriores esa semana para acabar comentando un elemento cualquiera del caso sobre el que, por alguna razón, a su amiga le había surgido una duda. La inopia a la que la tenía sometida la forense en relación a su propia no-declaración de amor a Rick, la estaba desquiciando pero lo que más alteraba sus nervios era que con cada día que pasaba, se sentía más inadecuada frente a Castle: trataba de actuar como siempre o más bien como lo había hecho en las semanas anteriores en las que su relación con él se había vuelto mucho más estrecha, pero al hacerlo sentía como su propio subconsciente la traicionaba, paralizándola; todos esos entredichos que antes la divertían, enfrascándola en ese juego verbal en que ella y Rick se había convertido en masters, ahora penetraban en ella con todo el peso de su significado, logrando que se sintiera por una parte culpable por hacerlo esperar de ese modo y por otra, frustrada y desilusionada consigo misma por no tener el valor de dar el primer paso para la construcción de esa felicidad que tanto ansiaba y que, a este punto, estaba convencida de que no podría encontrar junto a nadie más.

-¿Qué elemento de la investigación no te cuadra ahora, Lanie? –preguntó Kate al entrar a la morgue, sin siquiera pararse a mirar a la Dra Parish.

-¡Hola amiga, qué gusto verte! ¿Cómo has estado? Muy bien, ¿y tú? –comenzó la legista mirando a la detective con expresión indignada.

-Sí, sí, un gusto volver a verte pero sabes perfectamente que estoy enfadada contigo por que no haces más que darme largas así que ve al grano, ¿por qué me has pedido que viniera? –recibió como respuesta en un tono bastante exasperado.

-Evidentemente la paciencia no es lo tuyo, chica. Menos mal que el que lleva cuatro largos años esperando por ti y soportando tus idas y venidas es el chico escritor porque, de ser al contrario, me queda claro que te habrías dado por vencida hace mucho.

-¡Lanie, no juegues con mis nervios! ¿Me has hecho venir aquí solo para recriminarme por no poder esperar días y semanas completas para que me cuentes tu plan maestro? Pues disculpa que mi tolerancia este al límite y perdóname por no haberme dado cuenta antes de mis sentimientos por Castle para que tuvieras más tiempo para preparar una estrategia de declaración para la inútil de los sentimientos que soy. ¡Pero no me pidas que me mantenga clamada y sosegadamente a la espera cuando cada vez que Rick sale por las puertas del maldito elevador de homicidios, mi corazón se acelera; cada vez que me saluda con esa sonrisa encantadora y me entrega mi café, me sudan las manos; cada vez que por algún motivo mi piel entra en contacto con la suya, siento como si una corriente eléctrica partiera desde ese punto exacto viajando por todas mis terminales nerviosas y logrando que me flaqueen las piernas; cuando cada vez que me lanza una de las puyas implícitamente sexuales con las que solíamos molestarnos mutuamente siento como una colonia de mariposas alza el vuelo en mi estómago subiendo por mi garganta y quedándose atoradas ahí encarnando un nudo que no me deja hablar y hace que se me seque la boca; cuando todas las jodidas mañanas me paro frente al espejo tratando de encontrar las palabras adecuadas para decirle que lo amo y que quiero, si el todavía esta dispuesto, que nos demos la oportunidad de iniciar una relación juntos, solo para acabar tirando la toalla, frustrada por mi incapacidad para expresar lo que siento! –A medida que las palabras salían de su boca, liberándola aunque fuese ínfimamente de todo ese revoltijo de emociones que había estado habitando su pecho durante los últimos días, las lágrimas subían a sus ojos permitiéndole a su cuerpo sacar la frustración que la atenazaba sin piedad.

-Pues a mi me parece que te estás expresando muy claramente- surgió la respuesta procedente de una voz masculina a sus espaldas, sobresaltándola y paralizándola inmediatamente invadida por un sentimiento de inseguridad absoluta.

* * *

 **Entonces ... alguna idea de quién pueda ser el "intruso" ? Ryan? Espo? Perlmutter? El mismo Caste? Uno de los amigos calendario de Lanie?  
**

 **Quién piensan que puede ser? Cual creen que será la reacción de Kate al saber su vida privada expuesta? Piensan que este nuevo integrante de la historia ayude a Kate y Lanie a llevar a cabo finalmente el plan?**

 **Expónganme su teorías aquí :) :)**


	4. Capítulo 4

**Me tomé la libertad de contar los "ojala sea Castle" o " si es Rick me muero" como que piensan que es Castle por lo tanto 5Rick frente a 3 Espo ! Quién tendrá razón ? Lean el siguiente capítulo y lo descubrirán.**

 **De nuevo disculpen las faltas que se me hayan pasado, disfruten de la lectura y no olviden dejarme una review aunque sea cortita ;)**

* * *

Kate se sentía completamente incapaz de mover aunque fuese el músculo más pequeño de todo su cuerpo. En aquellos momentos su cabeza le daba solo dos opciones válidas y aceptables: que se la tragara instantáneamente la tierra, o salir corriendo de ahí lo más velozmente posible. Pero ninguna de estas alternativas era viable y por más que su cuerpo estuviese congelado en el tiempo, su mente –por desgracia- no lo estaba y continuaba, incansable, enviándole flashes de posibles reacciones –sin lugar a dudas todas adversas a sus intereses- por parte de la voz masculina a sus espaldas cuya identidad, no necesitaba recuperar la movilidad de su cuerpo para voltearse y comprobar. Podría reconocer no solo esa voz, sino también el deliciosa aroma que ahora podía percibir y que siempre la acompañaba, en cualquier lugar y circunstancia y entre cientos y miles de otras voces y esencias. Se trataba de Rick y por más que intentase convencerse de que se equivocaba o de que él posiblemente no hubiese alcanzado a oír la conversación, la inflexión de la voz y la afirmación expresada por esta, claramente refutaba cualquier teoría que pudiera tratar de hacer: Rick estaba ahí, justo detrás de ella y había oído cada una de las palabras que habían salido de su boca. Y, pensándolo bien, tenía todo el sentido del mundo, ese era el plan secreto de esa maldita legista que sonreía orgullosa justo enfrente de ella y a la que tenía toda la intención de matar en cuanto consiguiera moverse. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido prepararle una encerrona de esa categoría? ¿Qué iba a hacer ahora? ¿Cómo iba a volver a mirar a Castle a la cara? Definitivamente esa no se la iba a perdonar tan fácil a Lanie, ¿y ella se hacía llamar su mejor amiga, para qué quería enemigos entonces?

Pero Castle no veía a una Kate inmóvil, era evidente que no era dueña de sus movimientos, pero la persona cuya espalda estaba observando en esos momentos, no era la Kate Beckett segura de sí misma y con todo bajo control en todo momento, sino una joven temblorosa y paralizada, temerosa se atrevería incluso a decir y eso lo preocupaba.

Cuando Lanie lo había llamado para decirle que se dirigiera hacia la morgue y que era de importancia vital que contuviera sus impulsos y, en vez de anunciarse efusivamente como solía hacerlo, entrara sigilosamente sin hacer notar su presencia; le había resultado una petición de lo más extraña, sobre todo tratándose de Lanie que tampoco podía considerarse el ser más sigiloso sobre la faz de la tierra, pero en ningún momento había osado imaginarse que se encontraría ante una escena como la que acababa de presenciar o más bien de oír.

Las veces en que había soñado con Kate confesándole su amor eran innumerables, pero ninguna de esas declaraciones había logrado hacerle sentir ni de cerca lo que oírla realmente había provocado en él. Poco importaba que ella no estuviera mirándolo con ojos enamorados como en sus fantasías, ninguna relevancia tenía que no supiera que él estaba escuchando, nula era la repercusión del elevado, furioso y frustrado tono de voz en que el mensaje era emitido; el elemento realmente transcendental de toda la situación era que Kate estaba admitiendo, no, estaba afirmando rotunda y tajantemente que estaba enamorada de él hasta la médula y que todas aquellas sensaciones que lo invadían a él cuando la rondaba eran mutuas, y Rick no podía sentirse más feliz por ello. Lo único que deseaba en esos momentos era rodearla entre sus brazos y fundirse con ella en un tierno beso por el resto de la eternidad; no pedía más, solo quería apretarla contra su pecho y probar la miel de sus labios hasta el final de sus días.

Pero saltaba a la vista que los deseos de la detective en esos momentos distaban mucho de los suyos por lo que refrenó sus impulsos al límite y se acercó lentamente a ella.

-Kate – dijo en voz muy baja, tratando infructuosamente de no sobresaltarla de nuevo. – ¿Kate? – Repitió, esa vez un poco más cerca de ella y colocando la mano sobre su hombro, obteniendo como única respuesta un escalofrío que la recorrió por completo y que él pudo percibir, no solo en su mano sino también a simple vista.

Aquel mutismo no era normal y esa vulnerabilidad extrema que parecía estar sintiendo lo era definitivamente menos, y estaba poniéndole los nervios de punta. Sin más dilación, la rodeó colocándose frente a ella y quedando cara a cara con la tez más pálida que nunca le había visto surcada por unas lágrimas que surgían silenciosamente de sus ojos.

-Hey –dijo rápidamente el escritor, acariciando su rostro con los pulgares y secando a su paso un rastro de lágrimas que inmediatamente volvió a formarse, a la par que los ojos de la detective se cerraban con fuerza.

Desconcertado, Castle se giró sobre su propio eje para interrogar con la mirada a Lanie que, sentada sobre la mesa de examen solamente se encogió de hombros para luego saltar al piso y susurrarle un "mejor los dejo solos" antes de salir.

-Kate –intentó de nuevo, liberando su mejilla para sostener su mentón con los dedos índice y pulgar- mírame – añadió, haciendo una ligera presión con sus dedos hacia arriba pero sin obtener ninguna respuesta-. Por favor, Kate –insistió, suplicante.

Ante el tono lastimero que percibía en su voz, la detective -luchando contra sus propios instintos- abrió lentamente los ojos, quedando perdida inmediatamente en un océano azul impregnado de preocupación.

-¿Estás bien? – lo escuchó preguntar, ante lo cual solo pudo agachar la mirada.

¿Bien? Claro que no estaba bien. Castle era un caballero, un hombre dulce que se preocupaba por sus amigos y su familia y en esos momentos, lo inquietaba esa actitud que ni ella misma reconocía. Era perfectamente consciente de estaba cayendo a una velocidad desorbitada hasta lo más profundo de ese agujero negro del que recientemente había salido, reconocía la sensación. Lo que no reconocía era la reacción a ello, la otra vez que le había sucedido recordaba a la perfección haber luchado, batallado contra sus emociones y contra la caída que estas le estaban provocando pero ahora, lo único que lograba hacer era quedarse ahí a la espera de que ese hombre maravilloso que se había adueñado de su corazón y de la totalidad de sus pensamientos y suspiros, le dijera la verdad: que la declaración de amor que le había hecho en el cementerio aquel día no había sido más que un impulso irracional al creer que ella se moriría pero que en realidad él solo la quería como a una amiga más, como a la hermana que nunca tuvo, que sus sentimientos hacia ella era idénticos a los que experimentaba por Espo, Ryan o Lanie. De lo único que se sentía capaz era de aguardar pacientemente esa estocada final que tanto había temido. Nunca debería haberle pedido consejo a Lanie, ni haber aceptado embarcarse en ese supuesto plan maestro y ultra secreto. Si solamente hubiera logrado acallar esos sentimientos y sensaciones por el escritor que crecían en su interior día con día, en esos momentos todo sería normal, probablemente estarían charlando en la sala de descanso con una taza de café en lugar de estar en esa fría y tétrica sala a punto de ser la testigo de honor de la salida de Rick de su vida y de la rotura en mil pedazos de su propio corazón.

-¡Hey, no! ¡Mírame! –Repitió, incitándola a ello con la mano que aun permanecía en su mentón- Dime que sucede, Kate. Yo … -continuó ante el mutismo de ella- lamento haber llegado durante tu conversación privada con Lanie pero ella me pidió que viniera y cuando oí lo que estabas diciendo no pude alejarme. Sé que hice mal, que no me correspondía a mi escuchar esas palabras y te pido perdón por ello pero trata de entenderme, he soñado tantas veces con que finalmente nos dieras una oportunidad que me fue imposible no intervenir, hacerte saber que te había oído y poner todo de mi parte por que ese sueño de estar juntos, que ahora tengo la certeza de que compartimos, se haga realidad.

-Entiendo que estés enojada –retomó la palabra animado porque al menos esa vez había recibido una mirada plagada de incredulidad en respuesta a su monólogo-, tienes todo el derecho de estarlo, invadí tu intimidad y eso estuvo muy mal de mi parte pero, por favor … - hizo una pausa para colocar sus manos en posición de ruego- no te quedes callada … me está volviendo loco. Grítame, insúltame, amenázame con romperme las piernas o dispararme entre las cejas pero di algo, por favor.

* * *

 **Tachaaaaan que les ha parecido? Habrían preferido que fuera Espo o un ex novio de Kate o Collin?**

 **Cómo creen que reaccione Kate cuando se**

 **desparalice ? Le gritará por haber escuchado a hurtadillas, lo negará todo, hará cómo si nunca hubiera sucedido como en tantas otras ocasiones, buscara una excusa para huir, tomará al toro por los cuernos y le dirá sí Rick, es cierto, estoy locamente enamorada de ti y me siento una tonta por haber perdido tanto tiempo, lo mismo pero sin llamarse toda a sí misma, alguna opción alternativa?**

 **Qué creen que sucederá en el próximo? Alguna idea, sugerencia o petición?**

 **Y lo más importante, les está gustando como se está desarrollando hasta ahora la escena/historia?**

 **Please regálenme dos minutitos de su tiempo para dejarme una review !**

 **Gracias por leer, comentar, darle fav, seguir la historia; no darle fav, no seguirla, pero leer igualmente; darle seguir y leer solamente; leer, comentar, seguirla; o cualquier version distinta que concuerde con la descripción de sus "actos" en cuanto a esta historia se refiere! De verdad, gracias ... 900 visitas, 8 fav, 4 follow y 25 reviews en 3 capis es maravilloso !**


	5. Capítulo 5

**Les pido una disculpa por no haber podido actualizar ayer ... se me complicó un poco el día y ya no tuve oportunidad de subir el capitulo!**

 **También disculpen los** **errores, son todos míos !**

 **Y ya los hice esperar un día extra completo, así que no me enrollo y los dejo leer**

 **Disfruten y si tiene 2 minutitos no olviden dejarme una review, please**

* * *

Kate no podía dar crédito a sus oídos, ¿de verdad Castle acababa de decir que había soñado muchas veces con que ella le declaraba su amor? ¿Se habría imaginado –como había sucedido días atrás con el beso que habían compartido junto a la puerta de su departamento- la afirmación de Rick de que pondría todo lo que estuviera a su alcance para hacer realidad el sueño común de emprender un camino juntos?

No estaba segura de si se sentía aliviada o más en shock que antes. Cuando se había percatado de su presencia tras ella, su mente había entrado inmediatamente en modo alerta -como era su costumbre cuando de sentimientos se trataba-. Y no era que su cerebro actuara en su contra, él simplemente estaba llevando a cabo un mecanismo adquirido: como toda buena computadora, ante un mismo estímulo, generaba la misma respuesta; como cuando empiezas a escribir en Whatsapp una palabra que utilizas a menudo, y la misma aplicación te sugiere el término que deseas emplear aun cuando solo has escrito la primera letra de este. Así mismo, la cabeza de Kate, había comenzado a elaborar todo tipo de estrategias para salir sana y salva de esa situación, ya que para ella sentimientos y emociones eran sinónimo de sufrimiento y, por lo tanto, de un peligro del que debía protegerse.

Pero aun perdida en sus elucubraciones, le había resultado imposible evitar prestar atención a cuanta palabra salía de la boca del escritor. No en balde había aprendido en los últimos años que, aunque en un principio sus ideas pudieran parecer tontas, alocadas o carentes de lógica, siempre terminaban teniendo alguna utilidad. Por lo tanto la detective había adquirido la curiosa habilidad de prestar oído a cuanto Castle dijese incluso mientras se encontraba enfrascada en cualquier otro asunto. Y lo que había escuchado en esa ocasión era diametralmente opuesto a cuanto propósito había esperado que saliese de sus labios. Realmente debía estar inmersa en otra de sus ensoñaciones porque, a pesar de que tenía en frente al hombre más tierno y dulce de cuantos había conocido –íntimamente o no- a lo largo de su vida, ni siquiera él podía reaccionar de esa forma al escucharla gritarle furiosamente a su amiga que había estado haciéndolo sufrir en vano por una espera que hacía tiempo había dejado de ser causada por su falta de preparación para embarcarse en algo más serio con él, pasando a convertirse en una mera cuestión de cobardía.

\- ¿Tú has…? –Comenzó Kate, encontrando más irrealizable que nunca el reto de expresar sus sentimientos –una mezcla de confusión, incredulidad y emoción, en este caso- mediante palabras-. ¿Has…? –Volvió a intentar igualmente sin éxito.

A pesar de que su voz, por alguna extraña razón, no sonaba tan furiosa como, él estaba convencido de que, ella debía estarlo, Rick se dispuso a continuar excusando, de cuanta manera pudiera llegar a ocurrírsele, sus acciones anteriores o, más bien, la falta de ellas.

-Te juro que lo siento, Kate. Es cierto que estoy feliz de ahora saber que compartes mis sentimientos, pero te prometo desde el fondo de mi corazón que estoy absolutamente arrepentido de haber profanado tu privacidad –expuso Castle casi rogando por un perdón que, con toda evidencia, ignoraba que le sería siempre concedido por parte de la detective a pesar de que, en esa ocasión no lo necesitara puesto que ella estaba más enfocada en lo que Rick había afirmado sentir que en el hecho de que hubiera escuchado a hurtadillas su conversación privada.

De cualquier forma, él no era el culpable de eso, la única responsable de su presencia en la morque mientras ellas discutían –o más bien Kate le gritaba a Lanie-, era la legista y, a juzgar por como se estaba desarrollando la situación, ya no sabía si después de aquello la mataría o, por el contrario, le pagaría un año sabático en el caribe.

-Solo dime qué necesitas para perdonarme, y considéralo un hecho –concluyó el afligido escritor.

Mientras lo oía hablar, la detective había estado abriendo y cerrando la boca, tratando de decir algo para cortar ese monólogo que, aunque le parecía extremadamente tierno era completamente innecesario; y así evitarle la preocupación y la angustia que, con toda claridad, estaba experimentando él.

Completamente exasperada y frustrada por su inutilidad creciente en lo que a expresarse se refería, optó por seguir otro de los consejos que la forense le había dado aquella noche en su casa y del cual ella se había burlado amarga e intensamente – _Si no puedes hablar, actúa_ –le había dicho su amiga-, _eres buena en la acción, Kate. No por nada eres la mejor detective de homicidios de la NYPD, no solo se necesita un buen cerebro para resolver el caso, también se requiere la capacidad de atrapar a un sospechoso sin que este se te escape entre los dedos y en eso también eres la mejor, chica._

Por lo que, sin pararse a sopesar los pros y los contra para evitar que su mente la convenciera de buscar otra opción por considerar aquella una completa locura, reagrupó todo el valor y el coraje que las palabras de él le habían proporcionado y, elevando los brazos, sujetó firme pero tiernamente ambos lados del rostro de Rick, ejerciendo una suave presión hacia sí misma invitándolo y animándolo a compartir el oxígeno en una inhalación compartida, único preludio de la fusión de unos labios que habían deseado por mucho tiempo volver a reunirse, a explorarse, a derretirse en la tibieza sensual del otro, transmitiéndose todo aquello que eran incapaces de expresar con unas palabras que, de cualquier modo, no habrían resultado más que insuficientes.

-¿No…no estás enfadada? –preguntó el escritor tratando de regular su respiración cuando se detuvieron para tomar aire, manteniendo las frentes unidas.

Por toda respuesta, pudo observar cómo las mejillas de su musa y amor de su vida, se sonrojaban, mientras esta negaba suavemente con la cabeza al tiempo que una sonrisa tímida se dibujaba en su rostro.

-Yo pensé … como no me contestabas y evitabas mirarme a los ojos …

-No Rick, no hiciste nada malo. Tal vez habría sido más ético que te retiraras hasta que hubiéramos terminado de hablar pero, en el fondo, hiciste bien al quedarte porque ese era el plan de Lanie, ella me desesperó hasta que estallé y se encargo de que estuvieras aquí para oírlo. Cuando me di cuenta que me habías escuchado entré en pánico. Sí, en pánico –reafirmó al ver la expresión atónita de él. –De repente me sentí aterrada por que tú no sintieras lo mismo, mi mente me convenció de que aquella declaración que me hiciste en el cementerio fue puramente un impulso y que no lo sentías realmente. Me paralicé al pensar que no iba a ser capaz de mirarte de nuevo a la cara sin recordar esta conversación y sentirme avergonzada, que las cosas se iban a volver incómodas entre nosotros y que, poco a poco, te alejarías y yo te perdería para siempre.

Solo de imaginarlo, los ojos de Kate se habían vuelto acuosos y su labio inferior había comenzado a temblar casi imperceptiblemente. No podía entender como la sola idea de que Castle desapareciera de su vida podía provocarle ganas de ponerse a llorar como una niña pequeña. Ella siempre había luchado por proteger su corazón, por no volver a dejar entrar a ningún hombre para no sufrir de nuevo, pero Rick había traspasado todas sus defensas y se había alojado para siempre en su alma. Ahora solo le quedaba pedirle a cualquier ser todopoderoso que estuviera ahí arriba y hacer todo lo que estuviese en su mano para nunca perder a ese ser maravilloso que la observaba con una mezcla de embeleso y preocupación en el rostro, porque si eso sucedía estaba segura que, esa vez, no podría superarlo.

-No vas a perderme, ¿me oyes? –le aseguró él colocando su mano sobre el rostro de ella y depositando ahí una suave caricia-. No pienso dejarte ir nunca más, no después de todo lo que nos ha costado llegar hasta aquí.

Por más que trató de evitarlo, Kate no pudo contener el sollozo de alivio que las palabras de Rick le produjeron. Necesitaba a ese hombre en su vida y ella tampoco quería alejarse de él nunca más. Lo siguiente que sintió fueron los fuertes brazos de él rodeándola con ternura, estrechándola imposiblemente contra su pecho y haciéndola sentir, por primera vez desde aquella fatídica noche de enero, a salvo, protegida, en casa.

* * *

 **Yyyyyyy eso fue todo ! Comentarios, opiniones, quejas ? Les gusto, les pareció horrible, lo habrían hecho completamente diferente, es exactamente lo que habían pensado que sucedería ? Por favor díganme que les pareció ... no porque sea el ultimo capi quiere decir que no me interesa saber su opinion !**

 **Gracias por acompañarme en esta historia, infinitas gracias por sus fav, follow y reviews ... de verdad me hacen mucha** **ilusión! Gracias**


	6. Capítulo 6

**Hola a todoooooos ! No me esperaban por aquí ¿verdad? Yo tampoco jajaja peeeeero hace unos días me propuse hacer algo que no había intentado en mucho tiempo: continuar una historia que ya había dado por acabada, animada por esas 5 personas que de una manera u otra me pidieron que siguiera con el fic un poquito más y pues este es el resultado**.

 **Así que, pueden agradecerle a Dana GsCaskett que inclinó definitivamente la balanza para que me decidiera a intentarlo.**

 **Espero que disfruten leyéndo tanto como yo lo hice escribiendo, pero sea así o no, no olviden dejar una review, ya saben, no toman mucho tiempo y yo las adoro, ya sean positivas o negativas, siempre que estén hechas con respeto me animan y me ayudan a mejorar :)**

 **Todos los errores son míos y solamente** **míos, a veces uso beta pero no es el caso, nadie absolutamente leyó este capitulo antes que ustedes así que les pido una disculpa si las faltas y/o errores de dedo dificultan la comprensión**

 **Sí, sí ya me cayo y los dejo leer !**

* * *

El sonido de las puertas de la morgue al abrirse, hizo que se separaran como si ambos acabasen de ser victimas de sendas descargas eléctricas. Sintiéndose pillados in fraganti, tanto las mejillas de Kate como las del detective Esposito, se tiñeron de un intenso tono rojizo, más evidente en el rostro de ella.

-Yo … esto …- empezó a tartamudear Javier ante un divertido Castle y una abochornada Kate. No es que se avergonzara de sus sentimientos hacia el escritor ni de que sus compañeros la vieran abrazada a él pero habría preferido acostumbrarse a la sensación primero, ser capaz de perderse en sus brazos en privado cuantas veces fuera necesario hasta que ese simple gesto no le produjera la sensación de que se desmayaría en cualquier momento de la felicidad que la embargaba, antes de poner al tanto a su equipo -al que consideraba como una segunda familia- del nuevo estatus de su relación con Cas… Rick, con Rick. Acababan de declararse su amor por primera vez para luego besarse y fundirse en el abrazo más abrumador de toda su existencia, ahora podía llamarlo Rick.

-Ni trates de aparentar que estás aquí por el caso, Espo –intervino la detective, recuperando la compostura. –Y ni se te ocurra preguntar nada si no quieres que la situación se vuelva en tu contra –continuó al ver como su compañero fijaba la vista en la corta distancia que la separaba de Castle y fruncía el ceño. –Lanie debe estar en su despacho, hace un rato que decidió esconder ahí su trasero de traidora –le indicó, señalando con su cabeza al cubículo que se encontraba en la esquina más alejada de la sala de autopsias en la que se encontraban, cuando su interlocutor hubo alzado las manos en señal de rendición. –Espo –añadió cuando su compañero se hallaba a medio camino hacia su destino, provocando que este se girara en su dirección –dale las gracias de mi parte, dile que le debo una cena con todos los postres que sea capaz de ingerir – declaró sonriendo, logrando que los dos hombres de la sala rieran ante su comentario.

Una vez, el detective se hubo perdido en la oficina de la legista, Rick volvió a acercarse a Kate, perdiéndose en su mirada –que en esos momentos presentaba un tono verdoso brillante, fruto de la emoción del momento- mientras elevaba su mano derecha para depositarla sobre su mejilla en la caricia más tierna que la detective recordaba haber recibido nunca.

-¿Crees que puedas salir temprano hoy? –preguntó el escritor tras unos minutos en los que sus irises conectados decían más que cualquier palabra que pudiera pasar por sus mentes. –Quiero invitarte a cenar, no puedo esperar para tener mi última primera cita –explicó ante la mirada confundida de la detective, cuya expresión se transformó en una tierna sonrisa al escuchar su explicación, para convertirse en pocos segundos en una triste y decepcionada.

-No creo, –dijo mirando sus manos que descansaban en los antebrazos de él- estamos en mitad de un caso y la verdad es que en estos momentos nos encontramos en un punto muerto, todas las pistas nos llevaron a un callejón sin salida y ya no se dónde más buscar –le explicó apesadumbrada.

No había nada en el mundo que quisiera más en ese preciso instante que salir a cenar con el escritor, perderse en sus ojos toda la velada, mientras acariciaba suavemente su mano sobre la mesa, dibujando círculos con su pulgar, como él había hecho en su salón unos días atrás.

-¿Qué te parece entonces –empezó a preguntar Castle, logrando inmediatamente que Kate alzara su rostro y fijara su mirada en el rostro sonriente y animado de él –si te acompaño arriba, pedimos esa comida Thaï que tanto te gusta –continuó colocando una hebra de cabello detrás de la oreja de la detective, arrancando una sonrisa embelesada de sus labios – y, mientras comemos, me explicas dónde están atascados? Tal vez una teoría alocada pueda prender un foco en la brillante mente de la mejor detective de homicidios de Nueva York –terminó, acariciando su mejilla con tal ternura que los últimos restos del muro -que protegía el corazón de la dura detective Beckett- que quedaban en pie, se derrumbaron, quedando reducidos a polvo.

Llevando su propia mano a la que reposaba en su rostro y apoyando su mejilla en esta, la sonrisa de Kate se ensanchó, sintiéndose repentinamente la mujer más afortunada del mundo por tener a su lado al hombre más dulce y comprensivo del planeta, capaz de verle el lado bueno hasta a la peor de las situaciones. –Suena como un buen plan –dijo solamente, volteando levemente su rostro para depositar un beso en la palma de la mano de Castle para luego entrelazar sus dedos con los de él y precederlo hacia la salida de la morgue.

Definitivamente, y por más que hubiera tratado de negarlo al principio de su colaboración, la efectividad de su equipo se veía altamente incrementada por la mente vivaz e imaginativa del escritor. Como él había prácticamente predicho, una de sus ideas descabelladas los había llevado a desmembrar el embrollo en que se había convertido ese caso, logrando que, para la 1 de la madrugada, tuvieran a un sospechoso sentado en la sala de interrogatorios.

Kate decidió entrar con Ryan ya que viendo la actitud del detenido hacia ella y dada la situación actual, temía que tanto Espo como Castle pudieran perder el control ante algún comentario irrespetuoso del sospechoso hacia su persona. No era que Kevin fuera a permitir que la insultaran sin hacer nada al respecto, pero él siempre había sido el más calmado de su equipo y, aunque en ocasiones fuera el más emocional de los tres, en otras era capaz de mantener la mente fría con más facilidad. Y ese, sin duda, era uno de esos momentos. El escritor le habría roto los dientes en el momento del arresto si no hubiera sido porque Javi -al que Ryan tuvo que detener a penas unos instantes después- lo había sujetado y no podía permitir que un asesino saliera libre por una violación del protocolo.

Castle y Espo habían necesitado cada pizca de su fuerza de voluntad para permanecer en la sala adjunta durante el interrogatorio, puesto que el sujeto, insistía en centrar su conversación en las cosas que su mente perversa quería hacer con "la loba más ardiente de la manada humana". Pero, finalmente, tras innumerables respiraciones profundas para mantener la calma por parte de Beckett y Ryan, ella había logrado provocar al sujeto, jugando sus propias cartas, hasta lograr una confesión. El pobre hombre había caído redondito en la trampa cuando Kate, viendo cómo todos los recursos convencionales fallaban, había usado esa atracción que el acusado evidentemente sentía por ella para hacerlo confesar, entre repugnantes descripciones de lo que pretendía hacer con ella, que había sido él quien había acabado con la vida de la pobre Christie Hollow.

-Te ves exhausta –le dijo Castle con expresión preocupada dos horas más tarde, mientras acariciaba su pómulo en el elevador. Por suerte era viernes, o más bien ya sábado, y tras casi dos semanas trabajado sin descanso en ese caso, Gates había decidido darles el resto del fin de semana libre.

-Tú tampoco estás mal – contestó irónicamente la detective, alzando una ceja ante su comentario.

-Eres hermosa Kate –rebatió él tomándose su respuesta muy en serio –ni el agotamiento más extremo puede, ni podrá nunca, cambiar eso pero necesitas descansar más y alimentarte mejor, y lo sabes –añadió al ver como ella abría la boca, dispuesta a contradecirlo. –Así que no se diga más, te vienes a loft, te preparo la mejor cena que hayas probado en tu vida y a la cama, detective.

Ante la ceja alzada de Kate, Rick tomó plenamente conciencia de sus palabras y se puso nervioso – En … en la habitación de invitados. Recuerda que tiene una cama ortopédica capaz de aflojar los músculos hasta de la espalda de Cuasimodo –dijo introduciendo esa nota de humor que siempre lo ayudaba a salir del paso cuando su bocota lo colocaba en las situaciones más incómodas.

-La verdad es que tienes razón Castle, en estos momentos siento que podría comerme a un elefante y luego dormir una semana, así que acepto –dijo la detective girando para apoyar su cabeza en el pecho de él mientras entrelazaba su manos en su espalda por el resto del recorrido del elevador, dejando momentáneamente sorprendido al escritor que no se esperaba que le resultara tan fácil convencerla y, mucho menos, que se mostrara tan cariñosa, sin duda esa faceta suya, que a penas estaba empezando a conocer, le encantaba.

* * *

 **Entonces? Qué les pareció? Lo consideran digno de los capítulos que habían leído de esta historia hasta ahora?**

 **Como dije antes, hacía mucho que no intentaba darle una continuación a un fic que para mi estaba cerrado y me costó un poco al principio.**

 **Merece la pena que les publique lo que he escrito o prefieren que lo deje así como está antes de estropearlo más?**

 **Díganme que piensan, los leo y los tengo en cuenta, aunque a veces no se note, en varias ocasiones el rumbo de alguna de mis historias dio un vuelco gracias a las reviews y, para muestra, este fic que debía haberse terminado en el capitulo anterior.**

 **Aquí espero pacientemente sus opiniones, soy toda oídos .. u ojos mas bien :P :P**


	7. Capítulo 7

**Buenas buenas a todooooos ... ya estoy de nuevo por aquí !**

 **Les quiero agradecer muchísimo sus reviews, sobre todo, pero también sus follow y fav; de verdad me alegra el día ver que les gusta lo que escribo (mucho más que a mi misma jajaja)**

 **Así que dado los 6 "síguela" frente a ningún "mejor párale ahí que se te va de las manos", aquí les dejo el proximo capitulo.**

 **Les aviso desde ahora que no habrá muchos más, es una continuación cortita :)**

 **Disfruten la lectura!**

* * *

Para cuando la cena estuvo lista, Kate se encontraba cómodamente instalada en el sofá, con una copa de vino en la mano y ataviada con unos pantalones de pijama de Castle y una camiseta de la NYPD que dejaba su hombro desnudo, resbalando repetidamente por él por más que ella intentara colocarla en su lugar.

-Mmmmm, esto está delicioso, Rick –gimió al degustar el primer bocado de la pasta que el escritor se había esmerado en prepararle, dejando al susodicho boquiabierto ante el erotismo de su exclamación. –Castle, si no comes se te enfriarán los espagueti –añadió momentos después, ante la inmovilidad del escritor que la miraba comer cual hipnotizado y que acercó el tenedor a su boca mecánicamente aun sin salir de su estado de ensoñación.

El resto de la cena trascurrió en un cómodo silencio durante el cual ambos permanecían perdidos en sus pensamientos.

La detective se preguntaba si no habría cometido una locura al aceptar la invitación de Rick, todavía tenían muchas cosas de las que hablar, malentendidos que aclarar, explicaciones que dar y heridas que sanar con la ayuda de merecidas disculpas; y dormir en su casa supondría una tentación enorme a la que no estaba segura que ambos pudieran resistirse. Aun así no lograba arrepentirse de su decisión de pasar la noche en el loft, no podía negar que el colchón de la habitación de invitados del escritor era mucho mejor que el suyo propio y todo lo que sus tensos músculos necesitaban en ese momento, pero no podía tratar de engañarse ni siquiera a sí misma con la escusa de la cama. La única y absoluta verdad era que necesitaba estar cerca de Rick. Hacía meses que su deseo de estar cerca de él el mayor tiempo posible crecía día con día en su interior, pero desde aquella tarde en que compartieron la custodia de Royal, esa necesidad había llegado a niveles insospechados volviéndose casi dolorosa. Con solo estar a su lado, ser capaz de oír su voz, oler su aroma y, con un poco de suerte, robarle algún roce y sentir su piel sobre la propia, cualquier preocupación desaparecía de su mente y ese miedo a perderlo que le oprimía el pecho se desvanecía por unos instantes en una dulce calidez que le inundaba el alma.

Castle por el contrario no creía en lo absoluto que invitar a Kate a su casa hubiese sido una locura aunque estaría mintiendo si afirmara que no le había sorprendido la facilidad y la alegría con que ella había aceptado. Pero el principal pensamiento que ocupaba su mente –una vez logró reponerse del sonido más sensual que había escuchado emitir nunca a nadie al probar uno de sus platos- era su propia mentira, porque aunque a él no le gustara llamarla así puesto que ella no le había preguntando nada por lo que él no había tenido que negar ninguna realidad, ocultarle por voluntad propia la información que tenía en su poder no podía calificarse de nada más que de mentira, una vil mentira como la que ella había mantenido al negarse a aceptar que recordaba su declaración de amor.

Pero se encontraba en una encrucijada: por una parte sentía que le debía la verdad, que ya bastante daño le había hecho a su -aun inexistente- relación sentimental ocultándole lo que sabía durante tantos meses; sin embargo, otra parte de sí mismo le gritaba que siguiera callando puesto que conociendo a Kate, se arrojaría directamente a la boca del lobo y tanto la muerte de Montgomery como la dolorosa y solitaria recuperación de la detective en la cabaña de su padre, serían en vano puesto que en el instante mismo en que ella empezara a investigar, ellos lo sabrían y regresarían a terminar su trabajo. Y él no podía permitir eso, no podía perderla a manos de su propia testarudez. Le había costado tanta paciencia, tanta fuerza de voluntad, tanto enojo, celos y sufrimientos obtener esta pequeña oportunidad, que no estaba dispuesto a permitir que ella misma pusiera una diana sobre su cabeza; sabía a la perfección, tras lo vivido aquella mañana en el cementerio, que si algo malo le sucedía a Kate, él nunca sería capaz de superarlo.

Pero si callaba, ella lo acabaría descubriendo tarde o temprano -porque, no en vano, es la mejor detective de la ciudad- y entonces todo habría acabado entre ellos, de eso no le cabía ninguna duda, ya que para Beckett el caso de su madre era sagrado y cualquier pista –por ínfima que fuera- que la acercara a descubrir a su asesino, era un clavo ardiendo al que aferrarse sin dudar y con todas sus fuerzas. Si se daban la oportunidad de caminar de la mano a partir de ese momento, si empezaban a construir juntos esa vida común que tanto habían soñado ambos sin que él se sincerase primero, ella lo sacaría de su vida de nuevo, como aquella vez que había tenido la osadía de investigar el caso a pesar de que ella le hubiera pedido explícitamente que no lo hiciera; pero en esta ocasión, sería definitivamente, una disculpa sincera y una sonrisa arrepentida no podrían volver a unir los pedazos de su confianza rota, no esta vez. Tenía que decirle la verdad y ese era el mejor momento. Exhausta y receptiva a su acercamiento como se encontraba la detective en ese momento era la mejor situación -que pudiera presentársele en un futuro inmediato- que inclinara la balanza un poco de su lado, logrando así –o eso esperaba él- que ella escuchara lo que tenía que decirle sin montar en cólera.

El sonido del plato de la dueña de sus pensamientos siendo depositado sobre la mesita frente a ellos, lo sacó de sus elucubraciones haciéndolo girar la cabeza en su dirección, encontrándola con una sonrisa cansada en los labios al notar que su plato también estaba vacío y él ni se había percatado de ello. La tierna imagen que tenía frente a él lo hechizó durante unos minutos en que se dedicó a contemplarla embelesado como si nunca en la vida hubiesen visto sus ojos ser más maravilloso que ella. Estaba locamente enamorado de esa mujer y para él, hasta la expresión de agotamiento más extrema se veía adorable si estaba dibujada en su rostro.

-Creo que será mejor que me vaya a dormir –interrumpió el silencio la detective, sacándolo de nuevo de su ensoñación.

-Espera, –replicó Rick sujetándola delicadamente por el antebrazo cuando ella ya se disponía a levantarse, plato y copa en mano –hay algo de lo que tengo que hablarte esta noche sin falta –continuó una vez hubo captado su mirada sorprendida y logrado, con el tono serio de su voz, que ella frunciera el ceño.

-De verdad me siento extenuada pero viendo tu expresión supongo que debe ser algo importante, ¿qué sucede, Rick?

-Verás yo … -trató de armarse de valor el escritor sintiendo como sus manos empezaban a transpirar. – _Cálmate, Rick. Todo va a salir bien, ella va a entender tus razones_ \- intentó animarse mentalmente.

-Tú ¿qué? –preguntó la detective tras varios segundos de silencio -¿qué has hecho esta vez, Castle? Sea lo que sea dímelo de una vez, tanto misterio me está poniendo nerviosa.

-Lo que sucede es que … -volvió a empezar el escritor, tratando de explicar algo para lo cual no encontraba las palabras justas – nunca pensé que esto pudiera a ser tan difícil –resopló frustrado logrando que ella lo atravesara con la mirada poniendo los brazos en jarras en un gesto de impaciencia pura. –Acompáñame –dijo finalmente –será mejor que te lo muestre.

Castle la precedió hasta su despecho del cual le abrió caballerosamente la puerta para dejarla pasar primero y se dispuso a desplegar sobre la mesa toda la información concerniente a la investigación sobre el asesinato de Johanna y la existencia de Smith.

Tras unos momentos en los que la detective observó todos los elementos presentados a ella detenidamente, esta dio un paso atrás seguido inmediatamente por el estrepitoso sonido de la copa de vino que aun sostenía en la mano, haciéndose añicos contra el suelo.

-Kate –trató el escritor nervioso ante su incapacidad de descifrar cual sería la reacción de ella.

Beckett solo alzó su mano derecha con la palma frente a él, pidiéndole silencio mientras lo miraba con los ojos completamente abiertos por el asombro y llenos de unas lágrimas que decían "traición" a gritos.

* * *

 **Tachaaaaaan ... qué creen que pasará ahora? Piensan que Kate logrará escuchar lo que Rick tiene que decirle una vez que se haya calmado un poco? o creen que este sea un shock más de lo que puede soportar en un solo día y decida que no quiere ni siquiera escucharlo? La obligará Rick a oír su** **explicación? o le permitirá escapar y no hablar nunca más de lo sucedido unas horas antes?**

 **Dejen su review con su opinion, su teoría o lo que querrían que pasara por favor ... saben que me encanta leerlos.**

 **Y para hacer esto más interesante se me ha ocurrido una cosa: mientras trasteaba entre mis archivos para publicar este capítulo me encontré con dos historias cuya existencia había olvidado por completo.**

 **No están relacionadas entre sí, pero a la vez sí. Es decir, ambas parten desde el mismo punto en la serie: la escena en el departamento de Kate del 5x02 Cloudy with a Chance of Murder.**

 **Una de las historias es cortita, aproximadamente del tamaño de los capítulos de esta historia, aprox.; la otra es bastante más larga, podría hacer fácilmente con ella un multichapter cortito.**

 **Mi proposición es la siguiente: si de aquí a la próxima vez que actualice este fic (el jueves si no surge ningún imprevisto) tengo 12 o más reviews en este capi, les publico la historia larga el viernes, toda entera; si tengo menos de 12 y más de 8, les publico la corta; si tengo menos de 8, no publicaré ninguna pero tendrán otra oportunidad en el proximo capitulo de esta historia**

 **Les parece buen trato? Ahora sí, por favor esmérense un poquito más que un "síguela" con las reviews; no se, al menos, una frase completa como Dios manda con su Sujeto, Verbo y Predicado, por favor**

 ***Condición: las reviews tienen que hablar de este capi o de esta historia, que les esta pareciendo, hacia donde le gustaría que la encaminara, posibles reacciones de uno y otro ... no cuentan las reviews tipo " yo(sujeto) quiero(verbo) la historia larga (predicado)"**

 **Entonces? Quieren historia adicional larga, corta o no la quieren? Espero sus reviews con impaciencia ! :) :) :)**


	8. Aclaración

Hola a todoooos! Como han estado? Espero que bien ! :)

Primero que nada, agradezco infinitamente a todos aquellos que se han tomado la molestia de dejar review, saben que me encantan y son una inmensa motivación para seguir escribiendo.

En segundo lugar, quiero aclarar que la propuesta que les hice en el capitulo anterior, no era más que una mera comprobación, nada de chantaje ni cosas así y que estaba hablando de dos historias ajenas a esta ya que nunca cambiaría la dimensión de un fic ya en curso basándome en el numero de reviews recibidas!

Cuando digo que se trataba de una mera comprobación me refiero a que solo quería ver cuánto les interesa leer una historia mía, si las leen solo porque ahí están y menos es nada o sí de verdad les entusiasma leerlas y pues tengo que decir que ya tengo mi respuesta.

En todo caso, quiero que sepan que no trataba de comprar reviews ni mucho menos.

Solo imaginen conmigo que se despiertan en mitad de la madrugada con ganas de orinar y se dicen a si mismos, ay no, hace demasiado frio (o estoy demasiado cansada) para levantarme e ir al baño ahora; si se dan la vuelta y se vuelven a dormir, es que las ganas de orinar no eran tan grandes.

Bueno pues aquí es lo mismo, si consideran que es demasiado pedir 2 minutitos de su tiempo para dejar una review, es que no tienen tantas ganas de leer lo que escribo y solo siguen mis fics porque menos da una piedra y ya que los publiqué pues los leen pero así sin más entusiasmo.

Yo escribo porque me gusta escribir y me siento bien cuando lo hago pero también me alegra el día recibir un comentario de los lectores al respecto de las historias cuando las publico. No es una obligación que tienen, en absoluto, pero a mi me encanta leerlas y, si yo les publico un trocito de algo que yo escribí, tampoco les cuesta tanto escribirme unas líneas como review ¿verdad?

Pasen un buen resto de día y, como estaba previsto, tendrán nuevo capitulo de esta historia mañana (el penúltimo)


	9. Capítulo 8

**Hola a todos! Ya estoy de vuelta !**

 **Primero que nada quiero agradecerles infinitamente a todos aquellos que se tomaron el tiempo para dejar review, insisto en que me alegran el alma y me alientan para seguir escribiendo.**

 **Y ahora vamos a pasar al recuento: son 5 personas que dejaron review con cuenta de FF; en cuanto a los guest, están los que dejaron su nombre (2) y los que no lo hicieron (6). Aquellos que no quisieron dejar su nombre, no podemos saber si se trata de personas distintas o de la misma por lo tanto decidí considerar que son diferentes (aunque no lo creo realmente) y solo no conté la review repetida y la segunda en la que dice claramente que acababa de dejar un comentario antes.**

 **Esto, queridos todos hace (como bien saben :P) un total de 13 por lo tanto, y dado que trato en lo posible de alejarme de las polémicas y los conflictos (aunque al parecer me persiguen), mañana tendrán (porque lo prometido es deuda) el fic largo, y el viernes, les publicaré el corto.**

 **Comenten o no, como prefieran, a mi en lo personal me encanta leerlos pero como dije antes, no me gustan los conflictos y ya expliqué mis razones, mi intención no fue crear un revuelo y por supuesto la motivación de varias de las reviews no es la que me habría gustado (y digo la motivación, conste que no me refiero a los comentarios en ella sino a qué inspiró a quien(es) las escribieron para dejarlas), pero teníamos un trato, sobrepasaron las 12 reviews así que mañana tendrán el fic.**

 **Después de todo este tostón, aquí les dejo este penúltimo capi. Espero que disfruten leyéndolo tanto como yo disfruté escribiéndolo.**

 **Todos los errores son puramente míos**

 **PD: los 4 capis estaban ya escritos antes de empezar a publicar por lo tanto nada de todo esto influyó en absoluto en el contenido de los mismos.**

* * *

Sin dejarlo articular palabra alguna para explicarse, Kate giró sobre si misma dirigiéndose precipitadamente hacia la puerta del loft, sin recordar siquiera la ropa que llevaba puesta y tomando de pasada sus tacones en la mano, para luego cerrar de un golpe la puerta y encaminarse hacia las escaleras, sin ánimos ni paciencia para pararse a esperar el elevador.

-Kate, espera –lo escuchó gritar cuando ya había bajado medio piso, provocando que acelerara el paso mientras las lágrimas seguían fluyendo a raudales por sus ojos. Se sentía tan traicionada y dolía tan profundamente que se veía incapaz de cortar el flujo que inundaba sus mejillas. No le cabía en la cabeza cómo a Rick había podido ocurrírsele ocultarle esa información. Con los documentos que descansaban sin ver la luz del día ocultos en la oficina del escritor ella podría sin duda haber avanzado en la investigación del asesinato de su madre y él había optado por no compartirlos con ella durante lo que, a juzgar por la fecha de los mensajes anónimos en su celular, parecían ser meses. ¿De verdad, a penas unos minutos atrás, había estado planteándose siquiera iniciar una relación con él? ¿Cómo podía haberse enamorado de una persona tan egoísta a la que no le importaba lo que sus actos pudieran hacerla sentir a ella? Sin duda estaba agradecida con la existencia porque el escritor hubiera decidido revelarle la verdad ese día, evitándole así la pena de comenzar una relación que no tendría ningún futuro.

No era consciente de cómo había logrado llegar hasta su departamento sin provocar un accidente, simplemente se había sentado al volante y había manejado en piloto automático, sin prestar ninguna atención al recorrido. Durante el trayecto en el elevador, se regañó mentalmente por esa conducta tan poco ejemplar. ¿Y ella se hacía llamar detective?, deberían descenderla a oficial por su actitud tan irresponsable.

Pero toda reprimenda sobre su falta prudencia en carretera, fue cortada en seco al llegar al piso de su departamento y verse inmediatamente asediada por un casi histérico Castle que le suplicaba de rodillas y aferrado a sus antebrazos que le permitiera explicarse. Nunca antes lo había visto tan fuera de sí, tan ¿desolado? A pesar de su propio enojo, tristeza y decepción, ver sus ojos enrojecidos, su expresión de angustia y la desesperación que se reflejaba en su voz, lograron que su corazón se encogiera en su pecho, a fin de cuentas estaba locamente enamorada del escritor y, por mayor que fuera su rabia contra él en ese momento, verlo sufrir la afligía y ese era un sentimiento contra el que no podía luchar.

Suspirando resignada, abrió la puerta como pudo -dado que las manos de Rick restringían en gran medida sus movimientos- y lo hizo pasar ante la mirada de sorpresa más total que jamás hubiese visto reflejada en su rostro.

Una vez dentro, se arrepintió de su debilidad. Lo único que quería en ese momento era hacerse una bola en el piso de la ducha y llorar su decepción hasta que no le quedaran lágrimas, mientras el agua caliente caía sobre su cuerpo. Pero no, lo había dejado pasar, ver esos ojos azules -que hacían despertar tantas sensaciones en su cuerpo- llenos de desesperación había sido más fuerte que su propia determinación a no escucharlo siquiera para no dejarse engatusar por la dulce palabrería del escritor y perdonarlo de nuevo.

-¿Kate? –llamó el escritor, saliendo de su asombro, al verla perdida en sus pensamientos.

-Solo te dejé pasar para que no montaras un numerito en el pasillo de mi edificio. Ahora di lo que tengas que decir y vete, necesito estar sola – replicó secamente la detective, con la mirada fija en un punto fijo tras él para evitar ver sus ojos suplicantes y que su determinación flaqueara de nuevo.

-¿Podemos sentarnos? Es una larga historia y es tarde, estás cansada

-Exactamente, estoy cansada, Castle. Muy cansada, demasiado cansada para una larga historia, así que resumela –Lo interrumpió la detective, sabiendo que compartir el sofá con él en esos momentos no era una buena idea, pero accediendo igualmente.

-Gracias –repuso el escritor tratando de esbozar una sonrisa que terminó convirtiéndose en una extraña mueca. –Prometo tratar de hacer esto lo más brevemente posible –añadió mientras suspiraba, organizando las ideas en su cabeza para poder centrarse solo en los elementos más importantes de su explicación pero con el firme objetivo de hacer que ella lo perdonara.

-Antes de que Montgomery fuera a aquel hangar -comenzó, optando finalmente por contarle todo desde el inicio en versión resumida– le envió un paquete a alguien en quien confiaba con información que concierne a la persona que está tras todo esto, con la intención de protegerte –continuó gratamente sorprendido de que ella no lo estuviera interrumpiendo a pesar de los suspiros de impaciencia que escapaban de su boca - pero el paquete no llegó hasta después de que te dispararan. El amigo de Montgomery hizo un trato con ellos: si te dejaban tranquila, el paquete y la información que contiene nunca saldrían a la luz, pero solo a condición de que te retiraras de la investigación.

El rostro de la detective era todo un poema. Al ver los diversos documentos y mensajes en el escritorio de Castle se había preguntado dónde habría podido el escritor obtener aquella información y contacto pero la rabia y el sentimiento de traición le habían ganado la partida a su curiosidad haciéndola salir precipitadamente del loft. Ahora se arrepentía, tal vez si le hubiera dado la oportunidad de explicarle qué era todo aquello con la información enfrente, no solo les habría evitado a ambos el mal momento, sino que habría comprendido en más profundidad de lo que él hablaba.

Por su parte Rick, guardó silencio unos segundos para permitir que la mente de la detective asimilara la información que acababa de proporcionarle. No todos los días te informan que tu ex capitán, no solo sacrificó su vida para salvar la tuya –y redimirse de sus errores de juventud- sino que además había removido cielo y tierra para ponerte bajo resguardo. Pero cuando la vio abrir la boca con la clara intención de intervenir en su relato con alguna duda de las muchas que probablemente le habían surgido, decidió que era momento de continuar. Prefería terminar de explicárselo todo a su manera, con sus tiempos y luego enfrentarse a las preguntar y acusaciones que estaba seguro que vendrían.

Respiró profundo y tragó el nudo que se había formado en su garganta. Ahora era el momento en que le confesaba su verdadera implicación en todo el asunto y no estaba seguro de qué reacción esperar. –Y ahí es donde entro yo: para que el trato funcionara, alguien tenía que asegurarse de que no continuaras.

-¿Eres … ? – trató de interrumpir la detective.

-Por favor, Kate – la cortó Rick alzando una mano para evitar que interviniera – déjame terminar de explicarme y luego me puedes preguntar todo lo que quieras. – Tras ver cómo ella se mordía el labio y asentía, permitiéndole proseguir a costa de toda su fuerza de voluntad, continuó – Sé que no hice bien ocultándote la verdad, soy perfectamente consciente de la importancia que encontrar al asesino de Johanna tiene para ti. Y créeme que yo quiero descubrir a ese mal nacido casi tanto como tú, porque por su culpa, la mujer más extraordinaria del mundo se vio perdida en un agujero sin fondo durante muchos, demasiados años. Pero ahora estás afuera de él y no puedo permitir que arriesgues tu vida por encontrarlo, te necesito a mi lado para poder vivir juntos una vida en paz tras haber puesto a ese tipo entre las rejas –dijo sin desconectar su mirada de la de ella en ningún momento y la tímida sonrisa que se dibujó en su rostro ante sus últimas palabras, aflojó un poco el nudo que apretaba fuertemente su estómago inseguro totalmente de cómo acabaría toda aquella conversación y temeroso de perderla finalmente aun a pesar de su mejor esfuerzo para que ella pudiera ponerse en sus zapatos.

-Te amo Kate, te amo tanto que duele –no pudo evitar que la declaración escapara de sus labios, anhelaba tanto rodearla entre sus brazos y jurarle que todo saldría bien, que atraparían a ese tipo y que tendrían el final feliz que ambos deseaban que sentía el hormigueo de sus brazos pidiendo a gritos entrar en contacto con ella.

-Una vez me dijiste que querías que estuviera a tu lado cuando dieras con él –retomó tras unos segundos de silencio, en los que sus miradas conectadas hablaban por ellos –y te prometo que ese día llegará, lo atraparás, lo atraparemos juntos y por fin le haremos justicia a tu madre pero necesitamos ser cuidadosos, no correr riesgos innecesarios –aseguró acercándose un poco más a ella en el sofá.

-No podría sobrevivir si algo malo te pasase, Kate, y quiero suponer que entiendes el sentimiento –añadió colocando sus manos sobre las de ella, que se encontraban entrelazadas en su regazo. –Después de tu disparo –continuó clavando de nuevo su mirada intensamente en la de ella –todos estaban alerta, atentos a cada uno de nuestros movimientos, intentando borrar todas las huellas que hubiesen podido dejar a su paso y te conozco, sé que si hubiera compartido contigo la información entonces, te habrías lanzado de cabeza al peligro y no podía permitir que te arriesgaras de nuevo porque esa vez no fallarían. Por eso callé, para protegerte Kate, porque mi mentira era lo único que te protegía, que te protegía no solo de ellos, sino también de ti misma. –interrumpió su monólogo al ver como unos gruesos lagrimones se deslizaban por el rostro del amor de su vida y, con una mano temblorosa, tomó el riesgo de acariciar su mejilla secando el rastro húmedo de ella.

Contra toda sospecha del escritor, la detective cerró los ojos –provocando que más lágrimas escaparan de ellos- y apoyó su cabeza contra la palma de la mano de él.

-Lo siento, Rick –susurró Kate asombrando aun más a Castle – siento mucho haber reaccionado así cuando me enseñaste la información, yo … lo siento –repitió, incapaz de seguir hablando y rompiendo en llanto al mismo tiempo que se lanzaba a los brazos del único hombre que había logrado abrirse camino hasta lo más profundo de su corazón.

-Shh, shh- susurró el escritor sobre la coronilla de ella, depositando varios besos en ese mismo punto. – Todo está bien hermosa, lo entiendo, comprendo que el sentimiento de traición te cegara, pero sabes la verdad ahora y vamos a atraparlos, te prometo que un día no muy lejano tanto el francotirador del cementerio como la persona que esta tras él y el asesinato de tu madre pagaran por lo que hicieron, solo tenemos que dejar que se calmen un poco las aguas y luego volveremos a investigar, discretamente sin levantar sospechas, sin hacer sonar sus alarmas. ¿De acuerdo? – preguntó alejándola suavemente de su pecho y volviendo a fijar su mirada en los ojos llenos de lágrimas de la detective.

-Gracias. Gracias por estar siempre aquí para mi, para abrirme los ojos cuando me dejo enceguecer, para cuidar mis espaldas, para apoyarme en los malos momentos … Gracias Rick por llegar a mi vida y empeñarte en permanecer en ella a pesar de todos mis rechazos y malas maneras. Te amo.

-Yo también te amo preciosa, always –concluyó el escritor con los ojos húmedos, más feliz de lo que recordaba haberlo estado antes en su vida, antes de besarla tiernamente en los labios transmitiéndole con ese beso la dicha infinita que sus palabras habían producido en él.

* * *

 **Espero que les haya** **gustado cómo se desarrollaron las cosas, tal vez la reacción de Kate es demasiado "light" comparado con el personaje de la serie pero tampoco quería añadirle demasiado dramatismo y que se hiciera tedioso.**

 **Buen final del día ... hasta mañana**

 **PD: Me gusta dejar notas de autor porque no soy solo un robot que escribe fics y los publica aqui. Me gusta saludarlos primero, hablar de mis espectativas o no, de como me hizo sentir escribir la historia o el capi y tambien contarles como me siento y leer como se sienten ustedes con respecto al fic. Pero si les molestan mis notas y solo les interesan las historias en si, pueden saltarse las notas, nadie tiene la obligacion de leerlas.**


	10. Capítulo 9

**Yyyyyyyyy señoras y señores, niños y niñas, jóvenes y jóvenas (:P :P) he aquí el último (ahora si de verdad) capítulo de esta historia.**

 **Espero que les haya gustado leer este fic tanto como a mi me gustó escribirlo, en las dos ocasiones en que me puse a ello.**

 **Les aviso que hay un cambio de narrador, pasamos a la primera persona !**

 **Disfruten este capítulo, parte epílogo algo diferente, parte enfoque real de la historia.**

 **Gracias a todos los que me acompañaron con este fic, a los que dieron follow y fav, y especialmente a los que dejaron review ... me dio mucho gusto compartir esto con ustedes y, nos vemos mañana (los que quieran) con la historia cortita que publicaré también en Cloudy with a Chance of Murder y ... con un poco de suerte, en unas semanas con algún otro fic.**

* * *

\- Y así es como el abuelo Rick y la abuela Kate vivieron felices para siempre y no se separaron nunca más –oí la voz de mi pequeña Lily decir desde la puerta de la habitación, porque aunque ya fuera una mujer hecha y derecha que nos había dado a Kate y a mi unos nietos preciosos, para mi siempre sería mi pequeña. Aquella que nos había sorprendido a todos con su llegada a los pocos meses de iniciada nuestra relación y que había impregnado nuestras vidas con el resplandor inequívoco de la esperanza. –Ahora a la cama que es tarde.

-¡Pero mamáaaaaa, –se quejaron los mellizos Martha y Jim, que a sus 6 años podían sentarse embelesados durante horas oyéndonos a Kate y a mi contarles la historia de nuestro amor–lo bueno apenas empieza!

-¡Sí, mamá, –se les unió la pequeña Johanna de casi dos años cuyos ojitos luchaban por mantenerse abiertos y que hasta el momento nunca había logrado permanecer despierta durante todo el relato – apenas petza! –exclamó haciéndonos reír a todos.

-Está bien –cedió Lily – pero solo un ratito más que los abuelos ya están grandes y tienen que descansar –añadió con una sonrisa pícara ganándose una mirada asesina de su madre y un gesto de ofensa con la mano en el pecho por parte mía, lo que volvió a hacernos reír a carcajadas a todos. – Papá, –dijo mirándome a los ojos – sé cómo adoras contarles lo felices que han sido y son mamá y tú desde que por fin consiguieron estar juntos y que nada te emociona más que ver sus caritas ilusionadas bebiéndose cada una de tus palabras pero, por favor, ¿podrías pasar –solo por hoy- directamente a la pedida y después al matrimonio? De verdad se está haciendo tarde y mañana les costará levantarse para ir a la escuela.

-No quela –intervino Johanna tratando de conseguir un poquito más de ese cuento que tanto entusiasmaba a sus hermanos mayores y que ella aun no conocía.

-Ya sé que tú no vas a la escuela, princesa, pero tus hermanos sí y no sería justo que ellos se tengan que ir a la cama mientras tu sigues oyendo cuentos – contestó Lily, haciendo que la pequeña bajara la mirada, arrepentida por haber tratado de sacar ventaja de su corta edad. –Ahora papá, si te das prisa y no te pierdes mucho en los matices de luz arcoíris que refulgían de los ojos de mamá en aquel atardecer cuando la mirabas embelesado mientras yo me caía de boca haciendo el ridículo frente a todos los invitados, tratando de llevarles el cojín con los anillos teniendo tan solo 20 meses de edad; podrás contarles también lo nervioso que te pusiste cuando te enteraste de que llegarían Jake y Reece, y cómo casi te quedas sin mano mientras mamá los daba a luz a ambos de forma natural y sin anestesia. ¡Que ya te vale mamá, un poquito de epidural no le hace daño a nadie! –concluyó haciendo reír a Kate.

-No fue tan difícil hija, aunque eran dos, eran pequeñitos … tú y tus casi 5 kilos me dieron más trabajo –dijo Kate con una sonrisa maliciosa, sabía a la perfección cuánto le molestaba a Lily que se mencionara su peso al nacer.

-Eso no fue culpa mía –replicó esta vez – si papá y tú no hubieran deducido que por estar embarazada tenías que alimentarte cual animal de engorde yo habría nacido con un peso normal –concluyó con cara de pocos amigos, saliendo de la habitación y cerrando la puerta tras de sí.

-Creo que vamos a tener que dejar de bromear con ese asunto antes de que se termine enfadando de verdad –dijo Kate y ambos nos echamos a reír.

Tras terminar de contarles la versión resumida de nuestra historia a los niños y ponerlos a dormir, regresamos al salón dónde se encontraba nuestra hija sirviendo tres copas de vino.

-¿Dónde está Mike? –preguntó Kate

-Le toca guardia pero por una vez me alegro, ¡así os tengo para mi sola toda la noche! –exclamó cual niña pequeña, provocando que una sonrisa se dibujara en nuestros rostros. Lily siempre había sido adorablemente tierna y eso no cambiaría nunca por más que frente a los niños tratara de ocultarlo un poco para que no se aprovecharan de su debilidad.

-¡Yo que creía que ya estábamos viejos y teníamos que acostarnos temprano! –exclamó Kate con una ceja alzada, encaminándose ya hacia la habitación de invitados, haciendo que nuestra primogénita la mirase sorprendida.

-¡Vamos, mamá! –repuso con esa voz suplicante tan bien perfeccionada que siempre había logrado hacer ceder a la dura detective y, más tarde, capitana Beckett - ¡Era una broma! Ven aquí, no te enfades –prosiguió ignorando la sonrisa que se dibujaba en el rostro de su madre. –¡Es que no es justo! –añadió un momento después – Cada vez que vienen los niños los acaparan y para cuando por fin están dormidos a ustedes ya no les queda energía para mi y yo también los echo de menos, ¿acaso no son mis padres? –concluyó con esa voz de niña berrinchuda que ponía de pequeña en las raras ocasiones en que le negábamos algo.

-No exageres Lily, no es como si llevaras años sin vernos –repliqué, haciendo que me mirara con el ceño fruncido, en ese gesto que tanto nuestros hijos como nuestros nietos –según nos había demostrado la pequeña Johanna esa misma tarde- habían heredado de Kate.

-Pues parece como si hiciera siglos que no los abrazo –dijo, levantándose del sofá y acercándose a nosotros para envolvernos a ambos en un abrazo de oso. –Sigo pensando que deberían olvidarse de tanto retiro en los Hamptons y regresar a la ciudad, ¿no se aburren de tanta paz y silencio todo el tiempo? –añadió cuando nos separamos un poco manteniéndonos todavía sujetos por los hombros.

-Todavía no llevamos allí dos meses y esta es la cuarta vez que venimos de visita, hija –le contestó Kate, divertida por la actitud de Lily.

-A mi me parece como si llevara una eternidad sin verlos –repuso ella haciendo un puchero al más puro estilo Castle.

-Además, con tu madre es imposible aburrirse –apuntillé yo, alzando las cejas y acompañando el gesto con una sonrisa seductora dirigida hacia mi esposa que, a día de hoy, todavía lograba sonrojarse con mis comentarios inapropiados.

-¡Papá! –exclamó Lily, pegándome en el hombro -No necesito que me cuentes esas cosas, por si no lo recuerdas sigo siendo tu hija.

-Una hija que me ha dado tres nietos y que dudo mucho que siga sin saber cómo llegan los bebés a la barriguita de las mamás como cuando esperábamos a los gemelos.

-Como sea, –insistió dándose la vuelta y dirigiéndose al sofá- no necesito tener en mi mente la imagen de mis padres haciendo ese tipo de cosas.

-Ya la tienes cariño, ya la tienes – repuso Kate riendo cuando ambos nos sentamos a cada lado de ella. – Dudo mucho que hayas olvidado aquella vez que entraste en la habitación la mañana de nuestro décimo aniversario con los niños llorando de la mano porque Reece se había hecho pis en la cama y al pasarse a la cama de Jake lo había mojado a él también.

-¡No me lo recuerdes, mamá! –dijo nuestra hija sonrojándose y tapándose la cara con ambas manos –Nunca en mi vida he pasado tanta vergüenza como ese día. Ya podrían haber cerrado el pestillo.

-¡Mea culpa! –exclamé y los tres nos echamos a reír, abrazándonos de nuevo.


	11. Escena extra

**Hola gente de FanFiction ! Sí, sí, ya sé que dije que el anterior sería el último capítulo y -en orden cronológico- lo es, pero decidí darle gusto a un Guest que me pidió un capítulo adicional de su primera noche juntos.**

 **Y me dije a mi misma: mi misma, por qué no? seguro que te encantará escribirlo. Y pues aquí lo tienen.**

 **Como verán no todo conmigo requiere amplio convencimiento, innumerables reviews o ambas. Algunas veces simplemente me alegra el día complacer las peticiones amables de mis lectores.**

 **Les aviso que cambié el rating del fic a M por este capítulo y que es algo explícito, no excesivamente (creo) pero un poco sí. Así que si no les gustan ese tipo de escenas lo siento :(**

 **Todos los errores son míos y solo míos, mi madre lo leyó y me corrigió algunos que se me pasaron (sí, aunque no lo crean eso fue todo lo que se le ocurrió comentarme, aparte de decir: ¡que bonito, cari!), así que espero que no haya tantos como para que la lectura, la comprensión o ambas se vean entorpecidas.**

 **Los que no tienen problemas con el M semi explícito, espero que disfruten de la lectura, por lo menos tanto como la disfrutó mi madre! :P :P**

* * *

Un rayó de sol se escabulló entre las cortinas para ir a parar directamente sobre el rostro del escritor que trató de estirarse aun adormilado, solo para descubrir que sus movimientos se veían reducidos en gran medida por el peso que descansaba sobre el lado izquierdo de su cuerpo.

Cuando la consciencia regresó a él y recordó a quién pertenecía ese peso, una enorme sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, dándole la bienvenida a las tiernas memorias de la pasada noche.

Cientos de veces había soñado con compartir una vida con la detective: su primera cita, su primera noche de amor, el día en que le pidiera matrimonio, la sencilla y elegante ceremonia en que se convertirían en marido y mujer, la noche de bodas, el feliz momento en que Kate le anunciaría que tendrían un hijo, el instante en que vieran por primera vez a su bebé y se les cayera la baba a ambos … Pero en ninguna de esas escenas que su activa mente le había regalado, había visto reflejado el escritor ni una ínfima parte de la dulzura que podía derrochar su musa por cada poro de su ser. Se la había imaginado siendo una comandante en el loft, una pluriatleta en los Hamptons y una tigresa en la cama, pero nunca había conseguido su mente formar una imagen de ella acurrucándose contra su pecho, buscando sus caricias, dibujando patrones en sus antebrazos mientras se abría a él, entregándose por completo.

La noche anterior era el mejor recuerdo de toda su existencia pero, sin duda alguna, el momento que atesoraría con mayor cariño por siempre, era aquel en que, con la sonrisa más tierna y tímida que jamás hubiera creído ver dibujarse en su rostro, la detective le había pedido que se quedara, admitiendo que llevaba meses soñando con el día en que pudiera dormir abrazada a él y que quería cumplir esa "fantasía" esa misma noche.

El movimiento sobre su pecho de la dueña de sus suspiros, lo sacó de su ensoñación logrando lo que él creía imposible: que su radiante sonrisa se ensanchara.

-Hey hermosa, buenos días –le susurró al verla abrir lentamente los ojos con una expresión de relajación y felicidad total plasmada en el rostro- ¿dormiste bien? –preguntó aun en el mismo tono, acariciando dulcemente la suave piel de su mejilla.

-La noche más reparadora y el despertar más esperanzador de toda mi existencia –respondió ella, acomodándose de lado, con la cabeza apoyada en su mano para poder perderse en esos ojos que se habían convertido en la más exquisita de las adicciones–. ¿Sabes? –continuó fijando momentáneamente su mirada en los labios de él, otro pecado que cometería sin dudar a todas horas- cuando me desperté, creí que anoche no había sido más que un sueño –confesó acomodando con ternura un mechón rebelde que caía sobre la frente del escritor –hasta que el interior de mi almohada comenzó a latir desbocadamente y comprendí que no podía ser más que un corazón –añadió sonriendo divertida a la vez que sus mejillas se teñían ligeramente de rojo–. Creo que nunca antes me había sentido tan feliz al abrir los ojos –concluyó bajando la mirada, algo avergonzada por su confesión.

-Y yo me siento el hombre más afortunado del planeta por poder compartir este despertar de ensueño contigo –replicó él, conmovido por la timidez de ella, sujetando suavemente su mentón hasta lograr conectar ese verde esmeralda lleno de vida e ilusiones con el azul cielo de su propia mirada, para después unir sus labios con los de Kate en un beso lleno de una ternura y un amor infinitos.

Pero los delicados roces y las tentativas caricias de sus bocas, pronto dejaron paso a una pasión que ambos llevaban demasiados años reprimiendo y que, la noche anterior, habían estado demasiado agotados -tanto física como emocionalmente- para desatar. Un instante los labios de la detective se entreabrían, no solo acordando sino demandando el acceso del escritor; al momento siguiente, ambos se devoraban cual posesos, luchando por conquistar la boca del otro y explorar sus profundidades; para que, antes de que cualquiera de ellos fuera siquiera consciente de sus propias acciones, se encontraran uno sobre la otra, disfrutando de la deliciosa fricción de sus cuerpos, ajustándose cual piezas de rompecabezas diseñadas milimétricamente para encajar a la perfección.

Kate no tardó en sentir sobre su abdomen la magnitud del deseo de él que, aunado a su habitual condición matutina, se convirtió rápidamente en una evidencia flagrante de cuánto más agitado de lo que había comenzado, acabaría ese primer despertar juntos. La playera ancha de la NYPD -propiedad de la detective- que portaba el escritor voló repentinamente por los aires, yendo a parar a la esquina más alejada del dormitorio. Viéndose éste rápidamente inundado por una sinfonía de exclamaciones de placer puro, al introducir Castle ambas manos bajo la camiseta del pijama de la detective -animado por la iniciativa de Kate de quitarle a él la suya- para iniciar así su misión exploratoria de cada milímetro de piel de su musa, la dueña de sus pensamientos, sus sueños, fantasías, planes de futuro y, sobre todo, ama y señora de su corazón.

Los cuerpos de los nuevos amantes ardían en cada punto en que hacían contacto con las manos del ser amado, enviando a través de sus terminales nerviosas miles de descargas eléctricas que los hacían poco a poco perder el autocontrol que ambos luchaban por mantener, con la firme intención de convertir ese encuentro en el momento más dulce, tierno y, por supuesto, placentero posible para el otro. Los dedos de escritor y musa acariciaban cinturas, caderas, espaldas y antebrazos antes de que las manos de él se dirigieran diligentemente hacia los pechos más que sensibilizados de ella mientras sus labios y sus dientes se concentraban en hacer de las suyas en el punto exacto del cuello de la detective donde su pulso desbocado latía, ocasionando que las manos de esta se perdieran entre las hebras de cabello de aquel hombre-niño que le había robado el corazón, sosteniéndose fuertemente a él en un vano intento por evitar perder completamente la razón.

-Oh Dios, Rick –gimió Kate, arqueando su espalda para acercarse más a los labios de él que, tras liberar su torso de la prenda que lo ocultaba, estaba jugueteando traviesamente con los nervios de ella, estimulando sin siquiera tocarlos los pezones de la detective. Acariciando su areola, en un movimiento concéntrico solo para alejarse, soplando levemente justo antes de llegar al punto que sabía la haría gritar cuando la hubiese llevado lo suficiente hasta el límite.- Por favor –suplicó, empujando su cabeza hacia sí cuando él trató de alejarse de nuevo, provocando que él soltara una carcajada.

-Cualquiera diría que está usted desesperada, detective –la molestó él, observando divertido su expresión exasperada y ganándose un golpe en el hombro.

Kate aprovechó el momento en que Rick estaba distraído quejándose del daño crónico que el golpe le produciría mientras se frotaba el lugar afectado, para –en un movimiento digno de una gimnasta- intercambiar las posiciones quedando a horcajadas sobre un escritor completamente atónito.

-Sabía que eras ágil –dijo aun con la boca abierta- pero eso sí no me lo esperaba –continuó con los ojos como platos haciendo reír a la detective que, a continuación, se inclinó para perderse de nuevo en los labios de Castle que la recibieron más que gustosos colocando al mismo tiempo las manos en la cintura de la detective quien eligió ese preciso instante para mover sus caderas arrancando un sonido gutural indefinido de la garganta del escritor.

Decidiendo -aparentemente- que era su turno, Kate tomó ambas muñecas del escritor, sujetándolas con una de sus manos sobre la cabeza de este, para luego abandonar su boca e iniciar un sendero sinuoso de pequeños besos y mordiscos, comenzando por la mandíbula de Rick para descender por su cuello y su pecho deteniéndose a devolverle el favor a sus pezones, continuando después su camino por el abdomen en tensión del escritor y terminando su recorrido jugueteando con el elástico de los calzoncillos de Castle que entre suspiros roncos e incapaz de controlarse más, hizo acopio de toda su fuerza para –sin dañar la mano de la detective- liberar una de sus muñecas para poder tocarla él también.

-Esta usted haciendo trampa, señor escritor –canturreó Kate con una sonrisa, orgullosa de haber logrado llevarlo al límite de su autocontrol, liberando su otra mano.

-Dudo ser capaz de soportar un segundo más de este juego –respondió el escritor con gesto teatral mientras, suavemente, volvía a intercambiar las posiciones, descendiendo delicadamente los shorts del pijama de la detective quedando totalmente sorprendido al ver que no llevaba ropa interior y elevando su mirada hacia el rostro de su musa que se mordía el labio inferior mientras sonreía provocativamente.- ¿Tenía usted planeadas nuestras actividades matinales, detective Beckett? –le preguntó fingiendo sentirse escandalizado.

-Una mujer siempre debe ser precavida, mi querido autor –fue la contestación de ella que, acto seguido, se incorporó para capturar los labios del escritor entre los propios en un beso apasionado que pronto los privó de oxígeno obligándoles a separarse, jadeantes.

-A este paso –comenzó el escritor, tratando de recuperar el aliento, cuando ella volvió a juguetear con el borde de su ropa interior- vas a acabar conmigo, Kate.- concluyó viendo como ella volvía a aprisionar su labio inferior entre sus dientes en ese gesto que le daba ganas abalanzarse sobre sus labios y no dejarla ir nunca más.

Arrodillado entre sus piernas, Rick se inclinó sobre ella poseyendo las profundidades de su boca, pero a los pocos segundos, el beso fue interrumpido por el propio escritor al sentir cómo los dedos de la detective rodeaban su miembro provocando que un escalofrío recorriera al escritor, llevándolo casi al limite con ese simple gesto.

-Kate –masculló, de nuevo batallando para que el oxígeno alcanzase sus pulmones y negando mientras cerraba fuertemente los ojos cuando hubo captado la atención de ella. –Si continúas con eso, terminaré en tu mano en menos de 2 minutos- confesó, algo avergonzado. –Tal vez en otra ocasión … pero en este momento … -añadió al verla alzar una ceja burlándose a medias del estado de su acompañante, aun a sabiendas que a ella le ocurriría exactamente lo mismo en su lugar.

Y como si de un síquico se tratase, el escritor deslizó su mano izquierda desde su posición sujetando el rostro de la detective, por el costado del cuerpo de esta hasta acabar acariciando suavemente con su índice la parte interior de sus muslos ocasionando que sus piernas trataran de cerrarse instintivamente solo para toparse con el obstáculo de las del escritor a la altura de sus rodillas.

-Por favor, Rick –suplicó volviendo a abrir los ojos sin haber sido siquiera consciente de haberlos cerrado, e incapaz de discernir ella misma si le estaba pidiendo que continuara o que parase.

-¿Mmm? –fue toda la respuesta que obtuvo del escritor que no perdía detalle de la expresión de ella mientras continuaba acercándose peligrosamente al punto de la anatomía de Kate que más atención necesitaba en esos momentos.

-Ahh – gimió la detective al sentirlo vagabundear por los linderos de su entrada, tratando aun de contener los sonidos que pugnaban por escapar de la barrera de sus labios que mantenía apretados estrechamente. –DIOS –acabó gritando al sentir cómo el escritor ejecutaba magistralmente rítmicos y delicados movimientos circulares sobre su ya hinchado -y más que necesitado de atenciones- centro de placer.

Antes siquiera de que pudiera intentar contenerse, se encontró en caída libre hacia el pico más alto del abismo más profundo, clavando inconscientemente su uñas en los muslos del escritor que se deleitaba admirando su rostro extasiado, recopilando en su mente cada uno de sus gestos y expresiones.

-Rick –dijo antes siquiera de lograr recuperar el aliento y luchado para abrir los ojos- por favor –pidió intentando formar una frase coherente entre la bruma que invadía su cerebro.

-¿Por favor? –preguntó el escritor incitándola a que lo dijese- ¿Qué quieres, Kate? Dime qué necesitas –insistió al ver cómo ella permanecía con la boca entreabierta, tratando de calmar su respiración pero sin decir nada más.

Tras cerrar los ojos e inhalar profundamente, la detective volvió a conectar su mirada con la de él –Por favor, Rick, necesito sentirte dentro de mi Ahora –dijo rápidamente, sin pararse a tomar aliento y haciendo énfasis en la última palabra, sacando a relucir a la detective de homicidios en su interior, provocando que el escritor sonriera embelesado: esa mujer nunca dejaría de maravillarlo.

Sin pensárselo dos veces, Castle se levantó de la cama para retirar la última prenda de ropa que aun llevaba encima, moviéndose sensualmente al ritmo de una imaginaria canción de striptease provocando que Kate sonriera negando con la cabeza, ni siquiera en una situación como esa lograba dejar de ser el niño grande que había logrado que bajara sus defensas para conquistar su corazón.

Comprobando primero que ella estuviese realmente lista para recibirlo –a pesar de estar convencido de que así sería- Rick conectó su mirada con la de su musa transmitiéndole por ese medio todo el amor que sentía por ella y la inmensa importancia y relevancia que tenía para él la unión –mucho más profunda que el mero aspecto carnal- que estaban apunto de compartir.

Tras un asentimiento de ella, el escritor comenzó a adentrarse en sus profundidades más íntimas, lentamente, permitiéndole a ambos irse adaptando poco a poco al otro, a esa sensación que aunque pudiese parecer imposible dado el historial de él, nunca antes había experimentado, esa emoción intensa que le gritaba que esa era la conexión más pura y real que hubiese experimentado nunca, que mediante ese acto, expresión pura de amor, no estaban solo uniendo dos cuerpos sino dos almas gemelas por largo tiempo separadas.

Kate no pudo evitar que las lágrimas inundaran sus ojos al sentirlo en su interior. Nunca antes había experimentado esa emoción intensa en el pecho, como si la parte de sí misma que por toda su vida había estado ausente, llegara finalmente a alojarse en su interior, colmando su corazón de una felicidad inmensa que se expandía poco a poco por su interior, sintiéndose por primera vez completa, plena e infinitamente dichosa.

Luego de unos segundos de adecuación que el escritor aprovechó para secar -mediante una suave caricia- las lágrimas que se deslizaban por el sonriente rostro de la detective, haciéndole comprender que entendía perfectamente el sentimiento, comenzó a moverse lenta y rítmicamente disfrutando milímetro a milímetro del cálido abrazo de la detective que lo envolvía apretadamente –como si el propio sexo de la detective temiera que él pudiera escaparse-, creando una deliciosa y enloquecedora fricción.

Cuando los gemidos de Kate inundaron completamente sus sentidos, reverberando en su interior a través de sus labios unidos, Rick aceleró el ritmo –incapaz de mantener la cadencia sosegada que se había propuesto sostener- ocasionado que ella elevara sus piernas, situando los talones sobre los lumbares de él, proporcionándoles un nuevo ángulo permitiéndole a Castle acariciar la pared posterior de las profundidades de la detective, arrancándole a ambos sendos gemidos ahogados.

-Rrr … Rick –articuló con dificultad la detective.

-Lo sé, bebé. Puedo sentir como te contraes –repuso él, consciente de la incapacidad para hablar de ella.- No te contengas –añadió al ver cómo se mordía el labio y acariciando el mismo cuando ella lo liberó.- ¿Crees que puedas mantener los ojos abiertos? Me encantaría verlo en tus hermosos ojos –le pidió, obteniendo por toda respuesta un asentimiento tan leve que no estaba seguro de haber imaginado.

Dos embestidas más tarde, Kate sucumbía al orgasmo más arrasador que hubiese experimentado en toda su vida, llevándola a elevar las caderas en un éxtasis total que la conducía finalmente a conocer ese séptimo cielo del que tanto hablaban los sexólogos y en el que querría permanecer para siempre.

El sonido de su nombre gritado de ese modo tan devastadoramente sensual aunado a la sorpresiva firmeza del abrazo que la detective mantenía a su alrededor, orillaron al escritor a derramarse en su interior, siguiéndola solo instantes después a ese plano existencial en que dicha rea infinita y el placer inagotable.

-Quédate –le pidió Kate por segunda vez en un intervalo de pocas horas, unos minutos más tarde, cuando -habiendo logrado regular sus jadeantes respiraciones- él se disponía a retirarse de su interior.

-Peso demasiado, amor. No quiero lastimarte –rebatió él, levantando la cabeza para poder perderse en las profundidades de sus hermosos y resplandecientes ojos.

-Solo un ratito más –insistió ella instalando en su rostro ese adorable gesto que el escritor empleaba contra ella todo el tiempo y que aparentemente también funcionaba al revés, dado que –con una enorme sonrisa adornando su rostro- Castle besó su nariz y volvió a recostarse sobre su pecho.

A los pocos minutos, el escritor se encontraba profundamente dormido gracias al suave movimiento de la respiración de su musa bajo su cabeza que lo fue meciendo, llevándolo -con la guía de los dedos de Kate que masajeaban su cuerpo cabelludo- hacia los brazos de Morfeo.

-Gracias, Rick –dijo ella al sentir cómo su respiración se volvía lenta y regular producto del sueño.- Gracias por hacerme sentir la mujer más amada sobre la faz de la tierra.

-Te amo, Kate –susurró el escritor, evidentemente pensando en ella aun mientras dormía, logrando que las lágrimas que habían vuelto a acumularse en los ojos de la "dura detective Beckett" escaparan de estos, deslizándose suavemente entre su cabello inmediatamente sobre el inicio de sus orejas provocando ese cosquilleo tan familiar.

- _Pero esta vez son lágrimas de felicidad –_ se dijo a sí misma, con una enorme e imborrable sonrisa plasmada en el rostro. Por suerte a penas era sábado a medio día y tenía todo el fin de semana libre para poder disfrutar de su compañía antes de tener que volverlo a compartir con el mundo. Solo esperaba que él pudiera permanecer ahí con ella hasta que tuvieran que regresar a la 12 y no tuviera nada planeado con Alexis o Martha para esos dos días.


End file.
